The Cat That Knew The Bat
by BlindHuntress
Summary: She knew him better than he knew himself. Bruce/Selina maybe a little OOC
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note: **__Characters maybe a little OC, but I'm trying to make them seem a little more real. There will be cussing, sexual innuendo and situations in the future; you are forewarned. __Any mention of the Catitat is copyrighted to chris dee at: /u/22266/chrisdee (I dont' know how to do the link thing, heh)._

..ooOoo..

Chapter 1

"**_Cause you're hot then you're cold_**

_**You're yes then you're no…**_

_**You wrong when it's right**_

_**It's black and it's white**_

_**We fight, we break up**_

**_We kiss, we make up" _Katy Perry "_Hot N Cold"_**

It began like all the others, but it was so unlike their numerous other encounters that he should have noticed right away. He didn't.

One minute he was silently crouched in the shadow of a gargoyle, watching the Joker cackle and circle around his handful of hostages, murder in his eyes. Then he heard the familiar click of heels and suddenly she was behind him, a small hand brushing his shoulder.

"Hey tall, dark and handsome," she teased weakly, but her voice lacked the 'come hither' sexual lace it was usually overflowing with.

He shrugged off her touch, not even bothering to spare her a glance.

"Not now Selina," he growled out, his voice as unforgiving as stone.

Emerald eyes flickered in the spaces between her mask and her red mouth dipped down.

"Bats, listen," she began again, her voice almost desperate.

"_Later_ Catwoman," the Batman barked, and then took his chance to enter the fray, shooting off his fancy bat thing and diving off the roof swinging in an arc.

Selina Kyle moved forward to peer over the roof's edge as her once lover careened into the Joker, snatching the large gun from the maniac's unstable hands.

Harley on cue snuck from the shadows, a bazooka precariously balanced on her thin shoulder as she skipped to find a place to kneel. Selina closed her eyes briefly, quelled a sickening sourness that was rising from her stomach and unhinged her whip from her hip. With a casual flick the weapon snapped lethally across the rooftops and caught a kitty corner street light. Selina jerked her wrist back minutely and the whip curled back to wrap around the pole. One quick tug to assure her of its security and she followed her lover's suite, taking a flying leap off of the roof and soaring to the earth below.

Upon reaching the pole Selina let herself curl around it and slid down as if it was an oversized stripper pole. Harley knelt feet away, pink tongue stuck out in concentration as she jerked the bazooka left and right, trying to follow Batman's erratic movements as he took out the goons.

"Harley," Selina warned aloud and the little jester jerked in surprise.

"Cats?" the woman's heavy Jersey accent could have once been beautiful if it had been refined, but now it was only raised goose bumps along Selina's forearms in a 'nails down a chalkboard' feeling.

Selina weighed her options as Harley continued on, "You here to get a piece of the Bat? Shoulda called Pam, we'd a had a blast! Get it?!" Harley chortled shrugging the shoulder that carried the bazooka, "Blast!"

"You make me sick you idiot," Selina said her voice somewhere between scathing and pitying. The jester's crystal blue eyes flickered with anger for a moment, a sign of the intelligent woman behind the mask, and then only innocent confusion remained.

"Huh?"

Selina twisted to her left minutely and then swinging herself to the right, sent a well aimed, stiletto heeled kick to Harley's face. The point of her boot caught Harely under the chin and propelled the red and black clad woman up into the air and back, the bazooka falling to the ground with a loud crack.

As the Joker laughed maniacally in the background, running from Batman with surprising agility and barely concealed fear in his quick footsteps, one of his goons slid along the grimy pavement reaching for the large weapon at Selina's foot.

His face was horribly misshapen; face purple with bruises and nose broken painfully from Batman's powerful uppercut. Broken fingers reached shakingly towards the weapon and Selina's eyes hardened in anger.

"Not today, Charlie," the cat hissed softly and swiftly grabbing the gun, delivered a hard blow to the lackey's Neanderthal sized head. With the bazooka clutched tightly in one hand, Catwoman daintily stepped over fallen and groaning bodies, kicking some in the side and out of her way for good measure. She stopped, looking up to see Bruce throttling the Joker whose face was turning an odd shade of lavender under his powder white complexion.

"Watch it Bruce," Selina said under her breath, and in the next moment the Joker had pinched the flower on his lapel and sent its contents into the Batman's eyes.

Bruce coughed and dropped the villain, clawing at his eyes.

Selina shook her head and then made her way to the circle of hostages, all gagged with hands tied to their feet. Catwoman knelt beside a woman with overly large bangs that partially hid her watery brown eyes; Selina decided to name her Bad Bangs. Catwoman tenderly reached out and brushed the woman's chestnut hair out of her eyes, but the woman squealed behind her gag in terror, wide eyes on the bazooka still within the villainess' hand.

Selina set down the gun quickly, "I mean you no harm," she soothed, but the woman still shook like a leaf as Selina moved to the ties around her appendages.

Sighing in tired irritation, Selina studied the plastic ties quickly, appraising and then clenching her fists quickly flicked out her fingers sending the sharp blades at the end of her fingertips out.

"Looks like the claws are comin' out," the vinyl, black clad cat sighed, "This will be over shortly hon," Catwoman assured the shaking, pale woman and then reached for the ties.

**BAM**

Selina saw stars and she began to swiftly fall, slumping to the side in a boneless heap, pain bursting from her temple in a firework-like display.

"Now now Kitty-Cat, can't have you doing that!" he rhymed as if channeling the Riddler. "What did you do to my poor Harlequin?" he mused aloud, looking at his loyal sidekick's fallen form. The petite blonde's loud snores met his ears and he curled his mouth in distaste as he shot a hateful glare from her to the curvaceous woman at his feet.

Pulling his foot back, the Joker sent a rib cracking kick to Selina's fallen form.

"Now why would you go and do a thing like that, Selina ol' gal?" he asked aloud, bending over her form and planting a hard slap across her cheek.

"Wakey wakey, why oh why would you be helping the Bat, hm?" he toned again.

"Uh," Selina groaned sickly, blinking large eyes up at the multiple Jokers that stood over her. Did he just call her ol'gal? Bastard. Crazy, batshit, motherfucking clown…Isis, her head hurt.

"One's too many, much less three of you," she bemoaned, raising an arm to clutch at her throbbing head.

She paused minutely at the sharp pain that lanced through her at the action, but nevertheless tenderly grazed her head with her fingers, careful of the claws.

"You're helping the Bat, old girl, the ENEMY!" Joker growled angrily, stooping to be right up in her face.

"Jack, you need to get a breath mint," Selina informed him, her lips crinkling in distaste. She looked away from the eye watering smell and caught a flicker of moment, glancing back at the Joker, she smiled.

The clown's face fell into a visage of confusion just as a powerful arm wrapped around his neck and another wrenching the joker's arm back painfully between the two.

Selina took a deep breath and staggered to her feet, swaying, she fought to turn herself in the direction of the hostages once again, fighting the sickness in her stomach.

_Oh great a concussion AND a cracked rib, ontop of everything else_, the cat hissed mentally.

"Catwoman?" Batman asked brusquely, and for a moment her heart melted, because he asked. Because maybe he still cared.

Then the Joker threw his head back trying to break Bruce's nose and the dark knight jerked his head away from his inquired glance at her.

"Bruce," she whispered quietly, but it seemed as if no one heard her.

Stumbling to the hostages, Selina weaved to them as best she could and once again dropped to her knees in front of Bad Bangs.

This time the woman didn't quake with fear, only studied her with questioning eyes, as did her fellow hostages.

"One moment my dearies," Selina slurred, forgetting these were fleshy people, not sweet, furry felines.

She placed a quick hand to her temple to still her rolling vision and then once again set to work on the woman's ties.

After freeing the woman's legs and hands, Selina reached and tenderly untied the gag from the woman's mouth.

Bad Bang's spat and gagged for a moment before placing a shaky hand to her heart.

"You saved me," the woman whispered, shocked and brown eyes as big as small worlds looked imploringly at Selina.

"Don't think anything of it," the Catwoman huffed almost angrily and then began her work on the next hostage, a man with a nice salt and pepper beard, Meow.

"But…you're Cat…you're Catwoman. You're not supposed to be a good-guy…er, girl,"

"Well it's just you're lucky day then, isn't it?" Selina slurred again, and blinked rapidly trying to focus as she cut away the man's foot bindings.

"Thank you," the woman whispered, emotion making her voice thick as she reached out hesitantly to touch Selina.

Selina jerked to glare down at the hand that had brushed her shoulder and with her eyes followed the small hand up to the woman it was attached to.

"You're welcome," Catwoman said breathlessly, feeling her heart wrench painfully.

So this is what it was like…to be a hero.

"You're hurt," the woman worried, and her pale fingers stretched to point out the blood trickling from under Selina's cowl.

"So I am," the Catwoman stated grimly, but continued on her task until all hostages were free, rubbing their wrists and looking at her with wide, confused eyes.

The hostages moved about hugging themselves and each other, but then once again turned to her with wondering eyes, expectant of something.

"Sheep," Selina huffed under her breath.

She staggered once again back to her feet and like a fleet of lemmings the hostages followed, mimicking her movements and moving forward as she did.

"Well?" she asked irritably and was rewarded with six blank faces.

"Run you fools! The Joker got you once, he can do it again!" Catwoman snapped and all of their eyes went very wide before they began to break away and scurry like mice.

Selina fought another wave of sickness watching them go; watching people who were suddenly _precious_, infinitely so, flee to safety. Her emerald eyes flickered to watch as Batman pummeled the Joker's already swollen face. Laughing out loud sharply, Selina swayed dangerously on her feet.

Then arms were around her, but not the ones she expected, wanted.

Bad Bangs was hugging Selina's midsection with pathetic fervor and the pressure on her queasy stomach was _very_ uncomfortable to say the least.

"Thank you Catwoman," the woman whispered and then stepped back. Selina blinked dazedly up. _Bast_, when the woman had been on the ground all tied up she had seemed so small, so frail, now Catwoman was the small one.

"Don't thank me; if you keep standing around here you're bound to get caught again. Go little mouse, shoo shoo," Selina's lips curled into a smile as she waved the woman off. As soon as the woman's heels stopped clicking within hearing range Selina licked her dry lips and tasted the copper tang of blood mixing with her scarlet lipstick.

"Lovely," she sighed and turned to carefully creep back home, one hand cradling her side.

Moments later she felt herself falling to the side and she quickly stumbled to a wall, falling against it. Sirens screeched and flashing lights had her mechanically turning, watching as the men in blue arrived. Ah, and there was Handsome, holding high the hog tied clown prince.

Slowly Batman set the Joker on the asphalt at the request of the good officers and spoke in gravely tones to them. Closing her eyes Selina savored the moment, the sound of his voice; she hadn't heard it in so long, while shutting out the wails of the sirens and the blinding lights.

Home, her heart whispered and blindly she once again turned to stumble back home.

..ooOoo..

"Thanks for all your help, Batman." Office O'Brien said, half sincere, half out of routine. Batman nodded silently and took in the scene around him, accented by the neon red and blue lights shining through the velvet night of Gotham.

His electric blue eyes, hidden behind his cowl caught on the plastic ties littering the ground in a small circle. The hostages…Selina.

He had forgotten her after Joker had tried to smash his face again...and she had looked a little worse for wear. Stepping back from the authorities he glanced around, trying to find any trace of the Cat, but she as always proved to be just as elusive as he when she didn't want to be found.

But he knew where she lived and with that thought Bruce turned himself in the direction of her penthouse.

"Master Bruce?" Alfred's voice crackled from inside the ear of his cowl.

Moving into the shadows and away from prying ears and eyes Batman responded, "Yes Alfred?"

"I trust everyone has been saved?" the Englishman asked dryly.

It took him a moment to answer, but his lips twitched in amusement, "Yes, Alfred."

"Well sir, I just thought I would remind you that you have a meeting with Lucius Fox and the board at five a.m. tomorrow."

"Thank you Alfred, I'll be home soon," Batman answered and then made his way to his car, the Cat forgotten.

..ooOoo..

Selina pushed open the sliding glass door with one hand, moaning and bitching the whole way.

Pulling herself up to the four story window of her penthouse on her whip with a cracked rib was a _bitch_. Isis she hurt.

Moaning more and louder for good measure, Selina pushed the door close behind her and stumbled to her inviting black, circular bed.

She tugged on her cowl and let it fall back between her shoulders as she shook her midnight black hair free. Surely it was a rat's nest, oh what was a girl to do?

Collapsing on her bed, Selina looked up at the dark violet ceiling, breathing heavily.

The bed dipped under five felines jumping on to inspect their subdued mistress.

"Mrow," one toned and Selena's large green eyes flickered to her left to see her beloved Isis nestled against her armpit.

"Oh but Mummy smells," she laughed tiredly.

"Meow," Bast called from between her feet, but Selina didn't have the strength to sit up and reward her precious with a glance.

The low rumbling purr of Shakespeare to her right had Selina closing her eyes, and she suddenly felt so very, very tired.

She thought of the ink black cat to her left, the calico between her legs, the tabby to her right and then Antony and Cleopatra who were currently making their way to cuddle and curve about her head.

Selina opened emerald eyes once more and stared at nothing, eyes shining in the darkness.

"Bruce," she whispered to the darkness.

But no shadows took shape, and she smiled brokenly. Softly, she began to laugh and Selina laughed and laughed as never before until her loud shrills turned into sobs. The volume decreasing, Selina's sobbing became quiet and the tears leaked out of her eyes, rivers of red flowing down the right side of her face and staining her hair crimson.

..ooOoo..

_**Author's note: PLEASE REVIEW!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** _Some characters may be a little OOC, such as the slight mention of Lucius. So...sorry Lucius! And any others who may not be exactly as they should be. As always, any mention of the Catitat belongs to chris dee!_

..ooOoo..

"_**Someday I wish upon a star **_

_**To wake up where the clouds are far **_

_**Behind me**_

_**Where trouble melts like lemon drops**_

_**High above the chimney tops**_

_**That's where**_

_**You'll find me"**_** Israel Kamakawiwo'ole "**_**Somewhere Over the Rainbow**_**"**

Bruce collapsed into the Rolls Royce, feeling more exhausted than a night out as Batman.

"Hard day, Master Bruce?" Alfred toned cheekily and Bruce sent him a dry, unamused look. In fact, much like the ones Lucius had kept shooting his way through the entire meeting (through which he had slept) and after as Bruce unabashedly shook hands with random CEOs.

He was Bruce Wayne, the billionaire, no one could question Gotham's prince; if he wanted to fall asleep during an important meeting with supposedly very important people, he _damn_ well could.

"Lunch please Alfred," Bruce droned aloud, head falling back to rest on the leather seat.

He was _tired_ and no longer even _faintly_ amused with how Lucius was trying to usurp him and take Wayne Enterprises out from under his feet. Conniving, silver haired little bastard.

"DiMaggio's sir?" Alfred asked, already making a swift right turn on Main to reach the elegant Italian restaurant.

Not even bothering to answer Bruce dozed.

"Master Bruce," Alfred said suddenly, and the billionaire jerked awake.

"Hm, yes? What is it-" he mumbled tiredly.

"We're here sir," Alfred droned, giving his young employer a slightly worried glance in the rearview mirror before exiting the car.

"Thank you, Alfred. Can I get you anything?" Bruce asked futilely once his door was open, courtesy of Alfred.

"No sir, Master Bruce. Thank you," the butler replied smoothly and shut the door behind him; already moving back to the driver's seat.

"See you in thirty?" Bruce called and Alfred nodded before slipping into the black Rolls.

Bruce pushed his way through the ornate, golden doors and into the richly decorated restaurant. The maitre d' snapped to attention and immediately jumped on the chance to serve Gotham's most eligible bachelor.

"Good afternoon Mister Wayne, how many will be joining us today?" the fat Italian man asked.

"Just me," Bruce said with a dashing smile, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Oh good choice then sir. Get away from all the ladies, eh?" the man chortled, slicking back his well oiled hair and giving an extra twist to his mustache before he snatched a menu. "Can I interest you in a private booth? A nice corner one perhaps?"

"A table will be fine, thank you Mario," Bruce laughed graciously.

The fat man bent in an awkward bow, "Anything for you Mister Wayne," he brown nosed and then skipped to a table.

Eyes followed Bruce as he was escorted, whispers tingled at his ears and he took his seat with an easy grace of one who had been doing this all his life.

"Wine, sir? Gelato?" the maitre d' asked smoothly.

"Water is fine," Bruce assured then added, "With lemon. Please."

"Right away sir," Mario practically purred and rushed away.

Bruce plucked the cloth napkin from the table and smoothed it into his lap. Picking up the menu he barely registered the clink of his glass being set down on the glass tabletop.

"Thank you Mario," he answered a little bit delayed.

"Of course sir," the man answered, not the least bit offended and left.

Bruce stared at the menu, but his eyelids kept falling and he struggled to keep the words from blurring.

"Mister Wayne?" a voice asked from somewhere and sleepily Bruce lowered the menu, looking about.

"Hm?" he asked tiredly.

"A lovely lady has just come in and asked if she could join your table," the maitre d' chortled with an envious grin.

Bruce straightened his jacket and sat higher in his seat, time to let the playboy _play_. Grinning dashingly up at the maitre de Bruce pushed the chair away from the table as he stood, "Why of course Mario, let's not keep the lovely lady waiting!"

Then the fat man was scurrying off, barely containing his glee. Bruce Wayne and his new paramour at _HIS_ restaurant.

Bruce shifted from foot to foot in his shiny black Italian loafers, waiting. Soon Mario was skipping back, a petite woman on his arm dressed in a cream skirt suit, a silken black camisole peeking from beneath the jacket. Her small, creamy gloved hand was dwarfed by the owner's large forearm as he led her proudly to the star table.

Eyes followed her, much as they had Bruce and small gasps were heard as the figure was recognized by few.

A whimsical cream summer hat was titled sideways on her head, rich, glossy, ebony curls tumbling from beneath its shade. Insanely high and spiked stilettos (damn sexy, although inefficient in Bruce's opinion) donned her dainty feet.

Just by the sway of her hips Bruce knew the hidden face beneath the elegant hat and he felt a grin stretch across his face, one he had no control over. Mario stopped at the table, directly in front of Bruce.

"Mister Wayne, I humbly present Miss Selina Kyle," the owner grinned widely.

"Ah thank you Mario. Can I have another water please? Perhaps a Pinot Noir for Miss Kyle?" Bruce inquired, remembering her favorite wine suddenly.

As her head titled up Bruce was rewarded with a flash of emerald eyes framed by lush lashes and sensible black liner that never ceased to send a warm jolt of lightening to his groin.

"No wine, thank you Mario," she spoke in rich, chocolaty tones.

"Right away madam," the fat man wheezed in excitement and then hurried away.

Bruce grinned almost lecherously at his old flame, "Why Selina Kyle, imagine seeing you here." he teased lowly and bent to lay a firm kiss upon her hand.

Selina's lips pursed in a smile and her eyes flashed again with humor, but as she turned to take her seat Bruce was taken aback by the heavily concealed circles under her eyes. If only he could look that good with concealer on his face, Bruce mused silently.

He was quiet, watching her situate herself until Mario had delivered her water and left with dramatic promises to return for their orders. They hadn't seen each other in a long time outside of the masks…otherwise it was the same old song and dance behind masks, capes and claws.

"Rough night," he sympathized lowly and reached to gently brush the rim of her hat.

Selina instinctively reached up to gently touch her temple, where an ugly purple bruise was hidden beneath her lifesaver of a hat. The damn contusion had reached almost to her cheek and curling her hair was such a bitch.

"Is it that obvious?" she asked demurely and reached into her black handbag to grab her compact. Bruce watched as she flipped it open with familiar ease and titled her head just so to the left and right to admire her reflection.

It made his heart ache in remembrance; now she would be licking her lips and checking those too. Bingo.

"Nah, I just have a knack for noticing when you want something hidden."

With a snap of her compact she quirked her lips at him, "Oh really?" she inquired.

One side of his lips curling in amusement he nodded wryly, "Oh yes," he said matter-of-factly. "Normally when you want everyone to see you within a five mile radius you tilt your hat so that it almost completely covers your eye; a severe angle. This time though, this time you have it in an almost…lady like position," he ended sounding scandalized.

Selina laughed throatily, and it sent his muscles tightening in need.

"Am I so easy to read?" she laughed lightly, then putting her elbow on the table and leaning forward her eyes narrowed and she eyed him cattily.

She tapped a gloved fingertip to her scarlet lips and Bruce watched the action, mesmerized.

"Well you're not all secrets yourself, Bruce," she said with a clever glint in her eyes.

"Oh yeah? Try me," he asked, crossing his arms over his chest. This would be good.

"You only come to DiMaggio's after you've had a particularly bad day at the office, probably being scolded by Lucius," she trailed off eyeing him with a purse of her lips. "Probably for sleeping during an important meeting," she proclaimed.

Bruce nearly blushed and fought the impulse down, but his discipline could only do so much, "Hm, maybe," he conceded; a little.

"Or," she continued on, leaning back in her seat and crossing her legs, one dainty foot brushing up his pant leg teasingly. It was only his Batman reflexes and discipline that kept him from jumping sky high at the feeling.

"Or, you feel as if you need to make a statement; so you come here where Mario grovels at your feet like a pathetic pet," Selina ended with a grin.

Bruce grinned stupidly back; he always felt most comfortable with Selina, his most fascinating socialite acquaintance in the history of Playboy Bruce Wayne. But she knew him so well, it was almost frightening, or it should have been. Instead he was at utter ease with Selina knowing him so well, like the back of her own hand. It almost comforted him to know that she _still_ knew him so well, outside the cowl and cape as well as in it.

"So," Selina began, quirking a perfect eyebrow "nursing any broken bones today, Brucie?"

He immediately stiffened, now uncomfortable with the fact that she brought up their other lives, but he willed himself to relax. This was Selina and the one thing that had always kept them apart; because they were obviously so _damn_ good for each other that it made his bones hurt, was that he couldn't set aside the mantle of Batman and pass it on to Dick, who, truth be told, was fully capable and had been for awhile.

Sheepishly he moved his right hand onto the table, in the shadow of a small vase between them, "Nothing broken, just a couple of swollen fingers," he admitted.

Selina's eyes dropped down to study his purple knuckles, twice the size of their normal states. She sighed defeatedly, emerald eyes flickering with pain at his pain as she reached out and stroked his middle knuckle with her gloved thumb.

"May I take your orders?" Mario interrupted, suddenly at their side.

Both jerked back as if stung, and their hands shot beneath the table, Mario grinned behind his large mustache: ah, young love.

"What can I get for you Madam?" the maitre d' asked slyly.

"Nothing, thank you Mario." Selina answered in dulcet tones and Mario gasped in scandalized shock.

Bruce raised a slim black eyebrow, but spoke out of the corner of his mouth, "House salad with the ziti, please. I do love your specialty dish, Mario." Bruce flattered, trying to give them private time without the overzealous waiter.

"Ah yes!" Mario's face lit up after its dismay from Selina's comment, "Be right back, sir!"

The fat man scurried away and Bruce turned his blue eyes back to his company with a frown.

"You, not eating?" he asked, small laughter in his voice.

The midnight haired woman shrugged lithe shoulders underneath the cream jacket and Bruce's eyes were involuntarily drawn to her D-cup sized cleavage pressing against the lace lined black camisole.

"Not hungry," she softly sang.

They sat in silence for a few moments, both comfortable and uncomfortable. They had known each other long enough to know that silences came and went, but something felt…off.

"Bruce," Selina began, looking down into her lap and her ebony brows were drawn together in concentration, "I have something to tell you, that I wanted to tell you last-"

"The house salad sir!" a young waiter announced, nearly stumbling up to the table in his anxiousness.

Both socialites looked at the young man expectantly to leave and embarrassedly he set the plate on the table and then backed away. Bruce once again turned his eyes toward the beautiful woman across from him, who was looking quite frustrated.

"Go on," he urged.

Selina sighed loudly, and then opened her scarlet mouth just as their table was swarmed by people.

"Mister Wayne are you and Selina Kyle, Catwoman, back together?"

"What of her relationship with Batman? Is it finally over?"

"Is Barbara Gordon still upset over the break-up?"

The vultures swarmed about them, all questioning and loud trying to one-up each other. Small recording devices were shoved in between the couple and Selina jerked away from one that came awfully close to clipping her in the face as in his haste, the reporter forgot his manners.

"Miss Kyle have you gotten any new pieces to your "collection" lately?" one reporter asked snidely.

"I hear the Catitat is doing very well, how are you funding your foundation? Is Mister Wayne donating?" another asked with a perverse grin.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen," Bruce called order to the court with a debonair smile, "Miss Kyle and I have known each other a long time, we're old friends."

"But you were also once lovers, were you not Mister Wayne?"

"You were Gotham's star couple!" a reporter squawked aloud in indignation.

"Selina Kyle was about to be the princess of Gotham for awhile there!"

Selina felt her heart tremble in sadness, as she looked down beneath the protective shade of her hat.

Yes, she had been that, almost, and so much more. She would be right now if he hadn't decided he could only spend his _days_ with her, but never the nights. He had lorded her villain title over her when she objected and always she had assured him that as soon as he relinquished the mantle, she would too. Catwoman only ever appeared for one purpose, for one man.

"Also," Bruce interrupted the fray, "Barbara and I have never been anything _but_ friends,"

Inwardly he was wincing, knowing he would get an earful later from the redhead. Selina paled under her cover, ah yes, the little thing he had rebounded on her with; the reason for their longest separation to date.

"Miss Kyle's foundation and exhibit Catitat is a noble cause; one I would _gladly_ donate to any day." Bruce boasted, ever the hero.

Selina wiped her mouth daintily with a napkin and after making sure her hat was on her head securely, demurely slipped away from the table as Bruce flashed his dazzling smile at each reporter.

She knew that he couldn't stand them, but he played his part so well it never ceased to hurt her just a little. As she slipped away unnoticed towards the front door she passed by Mario who looked shocked at seeing her go and then outraged when he saw his patron being swarmed by gnats.

"Get out of my restaurant!" the fat man cried vehemently, "OUT!"

Selina nearly fled out of the gold doors and when Gotham's cool breeze whispered across her face she deflated in relief. Fluffing up her curls she began to make her way home, maybe she _would_ stop by the Catitat, she hadn't seen her lovelies in such a long time…

As she passed, slowly losing herself in her thoughts, she passed by the gleaming black Rolls Royce and recognized it as one of Bruce's play toys.

And there, sure enough, was ever studious Alfred.

Selina smiled softly and wiggled her fingers at the old man in greeting. The man looked startled when he caught her eye, but smiled warmly back and waved his hand. As she continued to walk past she heard the door open behind her.

"Miss Kyle, do you need a ride? It would be an honor, Ma'am."

A forceful gust of wind ripped through Main Street and Selina placed a hand on the top of her hat, keeping her cover from blowing away as her curled locks fluttered about her face.

Men stopped mouths dry on the street as the wind flirted with her skirt and Selina grinned Cheshire-like, oh yes, not wearing a slip underneath never ceased to get the dogs salivating; she hoped her garters showed, or dressing up would have been for nothing. She may be feeling off, but damnit she was still Selina Kyle and she would be damned if she still couldn't turn heads in her present state.

"No thank you Alfred, you're so kind! Take care of yourself, okay?" she requested fondly, "And take care of the playboy, will you?"

Selina air kissed the old man and then turned to make her way to the Catitat; she had no secrets from Alfred and positively adored the man. Whoever could put up with Bruce and his split personalities 24/7 earned her respect and then some. Also the man had seen her stark naked on more than one occasion by accident in the Wayne Manor, so really, no secrets.

Also, she had a strong feeling that Alfred was pleased with the match she made for Bruce, and for that Selina would always be the most grateful; that he had thought she might be worthy to bear the title of the next Mrs. Wayne. Selina lost herself in the click of her heels on the pavement, no longer caring about the appreciative looks men shot at her.

That Bat family…

She had known Dick since he was so young, back in his Robin days. They got along fabulously; they made quite a team teasing Bruce and pointing out his carefully hidden flaws and weaknesses, ah but they loved him for it. Many a time she'd had to go to Blüdhaven to give the now Big Bird a talking to when he and his adopted father had been in a particularly long-run spat.

Didn't he, with his occupation, realize how precious each moment was?

Didn't he realize that time was so fleeting and lives were so easily lost?

Bruce almost didn't seem complete unless he had the handsome acrobat at his side; they would always be the 'Dynamic Duo' to Selina. But, Selina admitted to herself, at one point Bruce _had_ gone too far…

Slowly she was also becoming fond of Tim Drake, little pip that he was, so much like his predecessor, but yet so different. Where Dick had always thirsted to step outside of Batman's shadow, Tim reveled in it. Proud to just be a part of the Bat family.

Selina grudgingly admitted to herself that if she had been given that honor, she would feel the same. Sighing, she decided she was tired of walking and hailed a cab.

"The Catitat, please," Selina Kyle droned as she slid into the cool leather seats and recognition flickered across the driver's face as he gazed at her in his mirror.

"Right away Ma'am," the driver obliged.

_Yes ma'am, Mrs. Wayne._

..ooOoo..

It was only after Mario had chased away all of the reporters that Bruce realized with a start that Selina had vanished.

"Wonder when that happened?" he asked aloud and with the intent of cornering her during one of their midnight rendezvous; shrugged and then began to wolf down his meal.

That woman, always trying to one up him in her mystery. Silly cat, he was Batman, he _was_ mystery.

..ooOoo..

Selina entered her house, smiling fondly at the fur that lined her cream suit, all different shades from the lovelies she had just visited.

The panthers, tigers, and her sole leopard. The cuddly ocelots, lionesses and lion. They tolerated her presence and even rubbed against her once or twice and each time it sent pleasant, comforting waves down her spine. She loved them, so so much.

Pulling off the gloves she had put on solely for the cab ride home she tapped a finger to her answering machine, feeling her felines wind themselves around her ankles lovingly.

"Selina! Where are you? You need to be home, what did I tell you this morning-" Selina rolled her green eyes and drowned out Leslie's nagging.

She'd gotten a thorough scolding by the old doctor this morning, for sleeping when she had a concussion; a serious one at that. I barely slept at all, Selina wanted to confess, but wisely kept her mouth shut.

"In your condition," Leslie Thompkins prattled on and Selina sighed, pressing the delete button. Three other messages of the same nagging, and then one art dealer saying he had gotten a new piece that he wanted her to inspect under _tight_ supervision, just to make sure he hadn't gotten ripped off. Then there was a teeny-bopper sounding girl who asked if she would be able to make it to a rally next week Wednesday to raise funds for cats in the humane societies, to be put into no kill shelters.

Selina jotted down the last two numbers left on a small pad of paper and then promptly deleted all of the messages.

A knock at her door sounded and Selina cocked her eyebrow tiredly. Opening the door she sighed loudly and rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Pamela," she groaned in greeting.

"Selina," Mother Nature incarnate greeted coldly. _Oo, Mr. Freeze cold, yowzah. If it got any colder maybe her own tits would fall off; damn heavy things, Meow._

Stooping to a very unlady-like position Selina leaned against her door and worked at the stiletto straps around her ankles.

"Mhm? How can I help you, Pam?" Selina asked boredly.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Poision Ivy asked, her poison green lips a displeased smudge on her light green face.

_Rolling in the grass again_, Selina thought idly, finally able to kick off one heel, then moved to work on the other.

"Nope. Don't really feel like company right now, Pam." Selina answered truthfully and unabashedly.

Pam's green eyes narrowed angrily, and her mouth pursed, leaving lines like a smoker.

"I wanted to talk about last night." Pamela Isley growled.

"Oh really? What about it? I didn't run into you there, so nothing to talk about, really. What a nice chat Pam, we should do it again sometime, but alas, not now. Toodle-oo, hon!" Selina sing songed.

Pam reached out with a long fingered hand and pressed against the door to keep it from closing in her face. Her evil looking red hair (meaning so obviously fake and from a bottle) gleamed in the brightly lit hall. The woman had naturally orange hair, which in itself was Ew, but then she had to go and make it worse. She looked like freaking Christmas tree, goddamnit.

Sighing in defeat Selina kicked off the last heel and leaned against the door lazily, crossing her arms.

"So how is our dear little Harley?" she asked, not caring, at all.

"You broke her jaw with that kick of yours," Pamela growled, hackles rising.

_Oooh, angry kitty_, Selina thought, barely suppressing a smile.

"Oh yeah, that. Well she pointed a gun at me, or at least in my general direction," Catwoman stated semi-seriously. _Lie-lie-lie_.

"You know that Jack does enough damage to her, Selina," Poision Ivy snapped, green eyes alight with fire, "You don't have to make it worse."

And at that Selina did feel a little guilt, but just a schnizbit; she sighed again, and raised apologetic eyes from the cool, glossy black tile up to Pamela's much shorter face.

"I'm sorry," she said honestly and Poision Ivy deflated.

"She'll be okay of course," the redhead, _cough fake, cough_, went on, "Because she's Harley and she has a pair of steel, unlike that _pig_ she saddles up with."

_Admit it Pam,_ Selina sing songed in her head, _You're totally bi and you just simply adore the little blonde fool_.

"I'll send flowers," Selina offered, wondering if that comment would get her a kick.

"Well you don't have to really," Pam brightened with a smile, "I already filled her room with all kinds of lovely flora to cheer her right up in that gloom and doom infirmary at Arkham! White hibiscus is nearly unheard of, but _I_ can grow them!" Pam declared, beaming with pride for obviously growing Harley's favorite flower.

White white white…hmm, "Could I send her a bouquet of lilies?" Catwoman asked aloud.

Ivy's eyes glinted happily, "Oh yes those would be nice, but _roses_ are so much more…thoughtful."

_Bitch_, Selina hissed inwardly, of course _roses_; God knows that the Gotham florists didn't make you pay for them like they were a damn blackmarket organ.

"Well, anything I can do, so roses it is!" Selina declared with a generous, fake smile.

Pamela responded with a brilliant smile of her own and the woman beamed at each other uneasily for moments, then Pam's smile fell.

"Listen Cats, you may not wanna' hear this, but you don't look so good, girl," Mother Nature confessed worriedly.

Selina raised a hand unconsciously to her temple, goddamnit, just had to take off her hat. Pam followed her motion and eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Did Harley-" she started.

"No," Selina sighed.

"Batm-"

"No, it was Jack."

Pamela's face contorted in _great_ dislike, perhaps even hate and Selina felt a little touched at the gesture.

"Bastard," Pamela spat, "He's such a woman beater,"

Selina nodded gloomily; okay so maybe kicking Harley halfway down the block hadn't been such a good idea…

"I didn't mean to _really_ hurt her," Selina confessed suddenly.

Pam looked down at the floor and rubbed a green calf with a bare foot _EW_ that was soled out in large ivy leaves, "I know," Pamela confessed in turn, "I know she can be _annoying as hell_, and it's hard _not_ to hit her, but the asshole's just been a little rough on her lately."

Selina's eyes hardened, "Next time I see him I'll be sure to give him a _hard_ kick to the balls," the Catwoman declared.

Pam smiled impishly, "Good, you do that and we'll be even."

The women smiled genuinely at each other; women rogues of Gotham _always_ had each other's back, once they were done cat-fighting among themselves that is.

"Well, see ya around Selina," Pam ta ta'd and blew a nonlethal kiss at her fellow rogue, "And take care of yourself will you? You look like shit, and there are only so many of us girls to go around."

"I'll do that," Selina said with a ruthful smile and waved the botanist off. Closing the door after Pam disappeared into the elevator with a face of disgust at all the metal, Selina locked the door and trudged over to her bed.

God she was tired.

Collapsing on it and nearly missed sliding down off the circular edge onto the floor, Selina sighed tiredly.

"Just a short cat nap," she confided in the cats, and was fast asleep.

..ooOoo..

**Author's Note:** _Please review! I love them! They make me starry eyed and hopeful!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **_I hope this is to my reviewers and viewers liking! Gets a little smutty, so be careful!!! __**AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**_

Chapter 3

"_**I gotta feel you in my bones again**_

_**I'm all over you**_

_**I'm not over you**_

_**I wanna taste you one more time again**_

_**I'm all over you**_

_**I'm not over you." **_**The Spill Canvas **_**"All Over You"**_

Selina opened her eyes only to find that the once bright afternoon had turned to dark night, "Shit," she cursed; angry at herself and the world, for no reason in particular.

Huffing, she made a move to stretch out languidly when she became aware of another presence within her room. Grinning down at her bed, she lost herself in the game of Bat and Cat, forgetting all she had wanted to tell him for two days now.

Slowly she rose to her knees, stretched out her back, behind in the air. Then Selina pushed herself forward into a yoga like position and held it before purring aloud.

Sliding back down onto her stomach, she ran a hand through now loose black curls and peered over her shoulder at the Batman.

"Hey handsome," she purred, emerald eyes flashing in the night.

He stood still as stone, but she could see the dazzle of his blue eyes lusting in the shadows. His cape fluttered in the breeze coming through her open arcadia door.

She rose again to her knees and on all fours turned, then made her way to the edge of the bed.

"You here for a reason, or just to make me feel pretty?" she prodded sensually.

"No wound can keep you down," he mused aloud, a small smirk twitching at his lips.

Her white teeth flashed in the dark and she wiggled herself to catch his attention.

"So…?" she asked aloud.

"You saved those hostages," he noted.

"Mm, I guess I did," she sighed airily.

He moved forward in one fluid and motion and then was looking down at her. _Oo, déjà vu_ Selina thought mischievously, and matching grins stretched across their faces.

Bruce leaned forward and her eyelids lowered halfway, already anticipating as he gently pinched her chin between his thumb and forefinger. He silently traced under her lower lip, familiar with its fullness.

Selina moved so that she was sitting on her knees and silently peeled off her jacket so only the black camisole and cream skirt remained.

Raising herself ever so slightly she tilted her head and waited, barely containing the eagerness that tightened every muscle.

Closing her eyes she felt his breath on her lips and eagerly parted them, tongue peeking out, searching. Then his dry smooth lips were on hers and she purred into his mouth happily; _ah, heaven_.

When the broke apart she proudly noticed his legs were shaking and his breathing was haggard and she licked her lips slowly, "Meow,"

Bruce chuckled lowly, and it ignited the fire within her belly to a full furnace and she let him know with a clear look in her eyes.

"Don't," he began, not nearly begging quite yet, but serious and lustful.

"But we're so good together Bruce," she whispered and ran her hands down his beautiful, muscled chest. She really had a weakness for his pecs, damn fine specimens they were.

"Don't," he began again, this time much more serious.

She dropped her hands and watched as he barely held himself back from groaning in disappointment.

"So?" she asked aloud again, irritation clear in her voice and posture.

"I wanted to ask you if you would come to a charity gala with me tomorrow," he said pleasantly.

She quirked an eyebrow up at him, catching the twinkling of those blue eyes, "You just tell me to lower the fire and then ask me out on a date?" Selina asked incredulous.

He seemed to panic for a moment and she could only smile evilly, knowing his mind was telling him Abort abort! Back track! Back track!

"Um er, no, I mean, uh…" he coughed, to calm himself, "As friends," he amended.

She stared at him in silence until she was sure his insides were churning, "What charity?" she asked resigned, but she didn't really care.

A quick playboy grin flashed across his face, "It's a muscular dystrophy event being hosted by a colleague of mine. Wayne Enterprises is sponsoring and heading the things, matching each donation."

She nodded, eyebrows raised, impressed.

"Well, if I have to," she drawled, "What time?"

"Six, I'll have Alfred pick you up. I'm going to be taking my own ride…you understand," he ended, treading carefully.

"Of course, Batman," Selina growled snidely.

He winced a little, but knew she understood and that was all that mattered.

"Black tie event, so you're prepared."

"Hm," she nodded, stroking the side of her own neck, lost in thought, planning her wardrobe.

Swiftly a hand grabbed hers and stilled her motions; she looked up at him with angry and confused eyes.

He shifted from one foot to the other, staring at her through the holes in his cowl, blue eyes startling.

He was going to kiss her, she realized briefly and then they were once again crushed together, but this time he was pushing her back, laying her down, crawling over her.

With familiar ease she eased her legs wide apart to accommodate and he rested against her with delicious warmth and firmness. Arms wrapping eagerly about his neck, she purred in appreciation.

He growled back and she smiled against his lips before raising her hips to brush against him just so. Bruce groaned against her mouth, _just once more and he'll be reaching for the belt…_Selina thought with glee, and as his hips jerked down against her once more she thrust her hips up and they met with a passionate force.

"Selina," he gasped, head now buried against her neck.

"Bruce," she cooed, and slid nimble fingers beneath the cowl, sliding it back. She felt his hand in between them, heard the famous buckle be unlocked and slide onto her bed.

She whined in anticipation, wiggling her hips under his.

"Damnit, hold on," he growled savagely and then he was tossing his gloves and reaching back to unzip the suit.

"Let me help," she purred sexily and nipped at his ear as her hands danced along his back unsnapping the cape and worked down the zipper.

Then he was on his knees pulling his arms out of the suit and then shoving them down his narrow hips.

Selina watched him, resting on her elbows and licked her lips, purring just loud enough for him to hear.

Then he was falling back ontop of her, body hard but cool from the suit. She chuckled happily in the back of her throat as her legs went wider; found their old position nearly halfway up his back.

His fingers were fumbling, pulling at the black thong under her cream skirt, now bunched around her thighs. With a frustrated growl he lightly bit her neck and she arched her back as he pushed the panties to the side and she growled loudly in encouragement, licking at his neck.

Then he froze and she paused in confusion, "Bruce?" she asked breathlessly.

He was still hovered over her, need pressing firmly and hotly against her thigh, but his head was looking over her and eyes were focused between her heavy curtains that fluttered with the open sliding glass doors behind them.

Selina looked over her shoulder, twisting her neck and then she saw it, the Bat Signal.

Slowly she turned back to face him, saw his face contorted in indecision, but the mood was already long gone.

"Go on," she sighed dejectedly and moved away from him so she could push down her skirt and slide off the bed. He watched her, still kneeling on the bed, a pained look in his eyes.

Ignoring him with bitterness in her heart, she unsnapped and unzipped the skirt, then let it fall off her hips. Kicking the soft material across the floor with a red lacquered toe she turned, hands on her nearly bare hips to see him paused, one arm already in the suit and the other helping. His cowl was up, but his gaze was on her flesh. Ignoring the tingle, she once again turned in a hurricane of anger and tugged off the camisole, tossing it with the shirt. Reaching back to unsnap the strapless bra, a hand stilled her. Cool gloves were tracing over the bandages over her ribs. His touch was questioning, but he said nothing so she didn't bother to answer.

Then as if he was the wind, he pressed a swift, hard kiss to the back of her head and flew out the window with a billow of his cape.

She turned to watch him go, anger in her eyes, but her heart breaking.

_Not like it hasn't happened before…too many times to count, _Selina thought with old bitterness and stomped over to her phone, nearly stark naked.

First, she called the art dealer and compromised into meeting him in an hour and then retrieved a lacquered card from her purse.

Dialing the Chanel employee who had helped her collect the clothing and styles that were in vogue, she waited as the cell phone number rang.

The woman, always on the job, picked up the phone after two rings and was immediately in business mode. Selina greeted the woman and then specified her needs, her ideas.

"I know just the thing. I'll have it for you by tomorrow at one," Miriam said in clipped, professional tones and Selina could hear the sound of a pen scratching on paper.

Before the woman could hang up Selina spoke again, "Mira, I might need a slight fitting adjustment; if that's okay."

The woman paused, clearly stunned, then quickly regained her train of thought, "Then I'll be the one to tailor it, of course, Miss Kyle."

"Thank you Miriam." Selina murmured and they hung up. With an irritated sigh she retrieved her discarded clothing and tossed it into the dryer to remove the cat hair and freshen them up.

As she waited she nibbled on a half a package of Saltine crackers and then quickly dashed to the dryer at the obnoxious bleat it let out when it was finished.

Fluffing up her hair quickly with her fingers Selina then placed the hat upon her head, knowing she could work it even if it was night out and slipped out the apartment, promising the kitties treats upon her return.

She hailed a cab and took it to the modernly designed concrete gray building that belonged to Alexis Flemming, the prick.

She was met at the door by two burly security guards dressed in all black. _Ooh, two big men for just little ol' me? Just two? Oh honey, I'm offended._

Selina smiled at them dazzlingly, but they seemed unaffected as they escorted her to the back of the art studio after locking the doors behind her.

With the guards at her flanks she entered Alexis' insanely bright lit room and was thankful for her hat to block out the obnoxious glare. Upon an easel sat his supposedly new piece.

Selina glanced at it and made her judgment right then, but no need to hurry things, she so did love to get Alexis' panties in a twist.

"Selina! Darling!" Alexis greeted as if they were old friends and reached out to take her hand and didn't even have the balls to actually kiss it.

Selina smiled what she hoped wasn't a glorified grimace, but she couldn't help it if she did.

"Thank you for coming!" Alexis continued, batting long eyelashes under eyebrows that had been plucked within a centimeter of their very lives. Eyeliner was subtle, but present.

"Alexis," Selina said in acknowledgement, and tilted her head.

"So this is the piece!" he declared proudly and paraded about like a drag queen, arms akimbo and waving.

The ludicrous amounts of gel in his air gleamed like some oily piece of fish under his bad lighting.

He stood at the side of the easel, looking trim and well groomed in his Klein suit.

"You understand my guards of course!" he said not at all apologetic at the two other men that suddenly appeared from the shadows. God knew where those shadows were though exactly, the place was lit like freaking Rockerfeller Center at Christmas.

"Of course," Selina said coolly, feeling a slight discomfort beginning to stitch just under her ribs. For show she circled, nay, prowled around the painting, pretending to give it a very thorough inspection.

"Teak," she noted aloud at the easel.

"Only the best for Monet," Alexis crowed, puffing out his nonexistent chest, the poor man probably had chest envy in her presence, poor kitty.

Then Selina with a grin well hidden on her face whirled to exit out the way she had come.

She heard Alexis' startled gasp, his faux outrage, "Why I never- Selina!" Alexis shouted and stumbled after her.

Selina stopped and turned, looked down her nose, up at him.

"It is good," she stated in an airy manner and Alexis deflated in relief, "A good fake that is." _Lie! If this guy had any brains when it came to art he would have spotted that phoney with just a glance at the color scheme. Hello, this is Monet we're talking about; the man __had__ taste!_

Alexis became a sickly green color, mouth gaping like a fish out of water, "But I-"

"I'd get your money back quickly honey, you got yourself a piece of crap right there," Selina ended, deciding not to tell the man exactly what she thought of him and his "art". _Don't step on too many toes Selina_, she warned herself.

"Th-Thanks," Alexis stuttered, and then Selina felt a blinding pain.

She gasped aloud and the men in the room suddenly became gentlemen, rushing to her side. The men who had flanked her grabbed her arms mid descent to the floor and she was stunned that she actually felt like passing out.

Gently, like glass, they lowered her to the ice cold floor as she strained, struggled for breath.

"Selina? Are you okay? Do you want me to call someone?" Alexis asked his tone high and worried.

Selina shook her head, but then felt a wave of nausea burn her throat and fought to quell it.

"No," she gasped suddenly, "No." In her haze of pain, her head lolled, eyes rolling around in her sockets like a frightened deer, shining under the intense lights. The guards had knelt with her and were treating her so kindly she wanted to sob and apologize for ever thinking that their muscles were too pumped up with steroids that they must have nothing beneath their waistlines.

But she couldn't breathe, couldn't even begin to form words, the pain _Oh God_ the pain!

Her head lolled to hang bonelessly and rested her chin on her chest. Meaty fingers were steady on her fluttering pulse.

Then suddenly _AIR_ and she inhaled sharply, loudly and all the men moved back from her to give her room, one steady hand remained against her back.

The pain was gone for now… she hadn't felt anything like it, the worse yet to be sure. Of course Leslie would have to be told on the drive home, oh Lord, the stress.

"Selina, darling, are you okay?" Alexis tutted, anxious hands twittering about his face, a cell phone evident between his long, skinny fingers.

"I'm fine," Selina assured, breathing still ragged and voice a little hoarse.

Scrambling to her feet all men made a move to assist her and set her on her only slightly wobbly feet.

"Thank you," she breathed and raised a hand to her head.

All men looked at her with unveiled concern, "Really gentlemen," she stressed the word, "I'm fine."

"Oh dear, you gave me quite a fright!" Alexis exclaimed, sounding like he might faint.

Selina smiled in apology, but then she had to say, "Alexis, gentlemen, I would appreciate it if this remained between _us_."

The bodyguards nodded, ever silent juggernauts, and Alexis exclaimed, "Why of course!"

To ensure his secrecy and at the same time thank them, Selina pulled an unexpected card that had just fallen into her lap, "In return, if you give me the name of the dealer who sold this to you, I'll make sure to pass his name around, make sure his reputation is ruined for good. Maybe even get him to give you a little more money back than what you paid for the fake," she said with sincerity.

Alexis seemed to have forgotten what an impact his idiocy could have had on his reputation as an art collector extraordinaire so he nodded feverishly, "Why of course! I would be ever so grateful!"

"We have an agreement then," Selina acknowledged with a nod and then slowly removed herself from the grasp of the guards and made her way outside to the cab she had asked to wait.

Sliding into the worn pleather seats she asked him to return her home and then began the unpleasant task of calling Leslie.


	4. Chapter 4

"_Dream catch me,_

_Yeah,_

_Dream catch me when I fall,_

_Or else I won't come back at all__**," Newton Faulkner "**__Dream Catch Me__**"**_

..ooOoo..

The next morning found Selina standing very still on a small platform and looking at her wane form in the mirror as Miriam brought in the seam of her new dress.

Idly, she ran her hands down her front, enjoying the silken feel of the emerald, floor length sheath.

Miriam made an unpleased sound in the back of her throat, three shiny pins dangling from her maple-sugar lipstick coated lips.

"Sorry," Selina sighed and once again became still.

As she tried to focus on her schedule for the day-manicure, pedicure, facial, hair trim and style, then the gala-her thoughts wandered to memories she had long buried. A past she wanted to forget.

Oblivious to Miriam's worried glances, Selina's eyes became glassy and her mind drifted.

..ooOoo..

_Some would call it a crime, a just result of taking the law into your own hands. Others still would name it a murder-suicide, an unnecessary tragedy, a shameful thing. Selina called it her thoroughly fucked up life._

_Edward and Helena Kyle had in fact once loved each other very much, their daughter liked to imagine. But honestly, she didn't know._

_They had been childhood sweethearts, married young and became pregnant not long after. The birth of their new baby girl only added to the stress of their impoverished lives._

_Their once innocent, carefree world was now rearing its ugly head, showering them in heating and water bills, electricity, the ever increasing rent, higher taxes, and rising until they were choking on the late notices. It didn't help that Edward couldn't hold a job, at first because of the economy, but then because of the bottle that he had turned to for comfort._

_While Edward devoted himself to providing for his family (at first), Helena devoted herself heart and soul to her baby girl and she adored the jewel eyed child. As the young woman began to visibly show signs of the stress of her life she would often look into the eyes of her child and remember looking into a mirror once upon a time, recalling the days when her eyes had won over her Edward, when he was still a nice man. When there was no alcohol in their naïve lives._

_Things quickly went downhill in the Kyle household; Edward's drinking not only affected his ability to hold a job, but it also increased his anger at the world. Where once he would sit at their big, square television and praise the work of Thomas Wayne in his philanthropist efforts, now he spat and cursed at the wealthy man's visage on the screen._

_Where was his high life? Where was his piece of the pie? _

_Bottles would be thrown, and the sounds of glass breaking against the yellowed walls of the apartment became like hearing chimes ringing in the wind to Selina's little ears._

_Edward's wrath was quick in its escalation, from the TV to the walls, from the walls to the dishes, from the dishes to his wife. When he would make his first moves towards the remnants of their wedding china Helena would usher Selina to her tiny closet in her little room. _

_Until of course one day when the sound of someone hitting the floor reached Selina's ears and her mother did not rise. But Edward's torrent of anger was not yet appeased, so he sought out his nine year old daughter, tearing into her room, ranting about his whore of a wife who had birthed another whore. _

_When the enraged man finally slammed open the door of the tiny closet, his yellow and bloodshot eyes found his daughter; dressed in a white dress (Sunday's best) and her black Mary-Janes, pressing herself as far into the corner as she could._

_Where were the neighbors? Selina wondered, watching her father's jaw clench, his hands tremble with adrenaline. _

_Surely his shouts could be heard through the paper thin walls of their apartment?_

_But no one ever came._

_Whose business is it to interfere with what happens behind closed doors?_

_So Selina closed her eyes, wrapped her thin arms around her knobby knees and waited for death. _

"_Don't you touch her Eddie!" came Helena's shrill cry followed by a metallic click. Edward laughed heartily, whirling around to face his trembling wife, a pistol in her hands. _

"_Didja grow a backbone Lena? Or did I finally beat all sense outta you? Give that here, cow!" he snarled, reaching._

_As her father staggered towards her slowly retreating mother, Selina caught glimpses of the pistol her father had kept in his bedside drawer, in case of robbers._

_Her mother's tiny hands were wrapped around the butt in a white knuckled grip; one eye was an angry red, already swelling and beginning to bruise, the white of the eye the color of the reddest rose. Helena pursed her cut lips, twitching at the numbing throb of her jaw. _

"_Give it here, woman!" the drunk screeched, spit flying._

_The deafening boom that followed left Selina's ears ringing, bones rattling and for a moment her heart forgot how to beat._

_Watching her father teeter then fall forward, Selina felt like her stomach had become a heavy lead weight, her bladder threatened to burst any moment and her hands were clammy._

_He hit the floor in a boneless heap and after a few moments of silence blood began to ooze out from underneath him. It flowed in a fast river straight towards Selina's hiding place in the closet and fearfully she brought her knees closer to her chest, watching with huge eyes._

"_Don't let it get me!" the young girl thought deliriously._

_A broken cry had Selina looking up in fright to her gray faced mother, who now looked down at the body of her husband in shock._

"_Oh God, Eddie," she croaked and fell to her knees._

_Helena Kyle shook her husband's shoulders, "Eddie?" she cried._

_Selina broke the answering silence, "Mama?" she squeaked. Her mother jerked, vacant eyes swinging to her daughter's face, emerging from the shadows of the closet, as white as her dress. _

"_Baby," she whispered her face distraught. Looking down at her husband, her bleeding lips pursed again, "Go get help, Selina."_

"_Mama?" Selina inquired, standing on unsteady feet. _

"_Go get help, Selina! Run!" Helena urged angrily._

_Selina scrambled into motion, clutching at her dress and pausing for moment before stepping over her father's lank, outstretched arm._

"_Go Selina," her mother repeated tiredly, a small hand running through her husband's dark hair._

_Selina nodded soundlessly and walked fearfully forward, "It'll be okay, Mama."_

"_I love you Selina," Helena whispered and Selina paused outside of her doorway, "I love you too Mama," and then she ran._

_She ran and ran, shouting for help at the top of her lungs. _

_Then a boom, and an equally familiar thump._

_Mama…oh Mama._

_Her head…Oh God her head…_

_The walls…she would have given anything for them to be dirty yellow again._

…

_In the end, she had no family; no aunts, no uncles and grandparents she had never met. _

_Selina Kyle had no one, so she ran._

_Run Selina, run._

..ooOoo..

"Miss Kyle? Miss Kyle?"

Selina jerked back into herself and blinked her eyes slowly, "Hm?"

"Are you alright?" Miriam asked lines of worry around her hazel eyes, striking from the shadow of her cinnamon hair.

"Yes, yes I'm fine," she said distractedly.

"I've finished hemming your dress. If you'd like to go the dressing room I can take it from you and put it into a garment bag."

"Okay," Selina agreed and with the great care Miriam helped her from the platform.

Passing by a mirror, she concluded that she would have to have a side part French twist to sweep across her forehead inorder to hide the still present bruise and reveal more of her neck.

But even as her day carried on, Selina's mind finished the story it had started.

..ooOoo..

_Selina hadn't liked the religious orphanage, too much praying and kneeling, not enough love. All gloom and doom, and the looks the priests gave some of the smaller children made her skin crawl._

_People with authority, Selina learned, often let it get to their heads and abused the power given them._

_So because of equal dislike on both sides (the good Sisters never thought she was truly sorry, and to be honest, she wasn't) Selina Kyle left the "Hell Hole" with nothing but the clothes on her back. _

_She was fifteen when her life changed again._

_Selina had developed into an eye catching young lady, despite her homeless garb. At first, she was unwilling to pick pockets and usually got by on charitable donations and scraps from garbage cans. _

_She would lick the oil and salt from brown paper bags and watch television sets through the windows of stores. Every now and then the face of the young Bruce Wayne would pop up, already being offered scholarships to any Ivy League college of his choosing. _

_She wondered how happy he was, with his parents as dead as her own; and it made her smile, that she had __**something**__in common with the rich boy, even something as morbid as dead parents._

_She would eat half eaten apples that had been thrown onto grimy streets and hide in trash bins from policemen who would return her to the Hell Hole._

_Scraps became less and less with more and more homeless roaming the streets, what happened to Thomas Wayne's plans? Selina wondered. And not only was she sharing her meager amount of food with other people, but also with random stray cats that accompanied her jaunts through Gotham._

_This one was Cleo, that one was Barney, this one was Martha Wayne and that one was Thomas Wayne. They looked so painfully thin that the young girl's heart couldn't help but break for them, so she split what little she had with them, sometimes all she had. And in return they rubbed their furry heads against her legs, let her hold and cuddle them and though no food filled her belly for countless nights, her heart was full with love as it had not been since her mother had gone. _

_Then she did the unthinkable; desperate for food, not even enough to feed her little furry darlings, she offered up herself for food, money to buy it, anything that would put something edible in her stomach._

_A drunk man in his late thirties took her on an alley floor and she recited the Cat in the Hat by Dr. Seuss through the whole thing, struggling to not dry heave and wail for help, she needed food. _

_When he was finished he threw crumpled bills onto the cobblestone next to her face and as soon as she could no longer hear his footsteps she wept silent tears of agony. Her quiet weeping drew the mangy cats to her side and they licked away all of her tears and curled around her thin frame, offering her silent comfort that she desperately needed._

_Later, as she collected the bills from the wet pavement, ignoring the ache in her lower abdomen, she swore to herself that she would never sell herself again; not for food, not for money, nothing. If she had to steal, by God, she would steal._

_And that was how she met Jean Pierre, picking his pocket clumsily at the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. _

_His grip on her hand was at first so painful she yelped, but he quickly relented his harsh hold and instead held her firm._

_Blonde haired, thin and of average height, he looked down at her with smiling blue eyes._

"_Ma petite cherie, did you just try to steal from me?" His voice was musical._

"_I need to eat sir," Selina responded, not at all sorry and looking him straight in the eye._

_Jean Pierre studied her skeletal frame, her lank and stringy raven hair, ah but her eyes, they shone like freshly cut and polished emeralds in her protruding skull. They were full of defiance and unrepentance; it made him smile._

"_Well have you gotten much from your fumbling?" he inquired._

_A faint blush dusted her pale cheeks, "No," she snapped, "But I'm getting better."_

"_Oui? How so?" he was genuinely interested._

"_I'm not so good with pockets," she admitted," But I snagged this from a guy up the street!" And held up a shining gold watch that had Jean immediately running numbers through his head; that watch would fetch a good price. "And it was on his wrist!" she emphasized proudly._

_He smiled at her and patted her oily head briefly, "Well ma petite, it just so happens that I too am a thief," he confided quietly and ushered her to the back of the crowd. Bending low, he reached into his pocket and revealed three money clips, overflowing with cash._

_Her bejeweled eyes were huge with wonder and awe; it made the professional thief puff out his chest with pride, if she thought that was amazing she would be down right knocked off her feet if he told her of his greater exploits._

"_This one," he said quickly shaking a shiny silver clip full of Franklins, "I got from that monsieur right there," Jean pointed._

_A cat like grin curled the malnourished girl's lips, "Cool,"_

"_Ah ma petite cherie, I think you and I will get along quite well," Jean Pierre laughed and they did. He whisked her off to Paris, cleaned her up, and taught her the ropes. When she could out-steal even the most elusive burglars in Jean's hometown, they began a whirlwind journey across the world, learning the finer arts of their trade. _

_To Jean Pierre, Selina Kyle owed her life, and he would forever hold a special place within her heart._

_When she finally did return to Gotham, the old Selina had been pronounced dead, seven years missing. And she really was, the naïve, fumbling Selina was long dead and buried beneath the cobblestones of the alleyway at the corner of Fourth and Adams. The only thing that remained was the love for felines, the ones who had given her a purpose and had faith in her. _

_So Selina gave herself a welcoming home party, re-introducing herself to her old hometown once again as Selina Kyle, but now she was also Catwoman._

_And this time, she would not be forgotten._

..ooOoo..

_**Author's Note: **I'm getting to the grand revealing soon, I promise! A short disclaimer: none of these characters belong to me, which makes me sad. Please review and tell me what you think. I think understanding Selina's background, what has made her who she is, plays a great deal into understanding her actions of the present and future. I find it funny that her past wrote itself, I didn't even have to daydream, but yet it kinda mirrors Bruce's past: rebelling and traveling the world learning how to become Batman. Makes me giggle at how awesome it turned out, or at least I think it did. Tell me whatcha think! Up next: The Gala, and maybe the revealing…?_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"_Girl I can tell,_

_You want something to love,_

_That's why you hold onto everything that pass you by_

_The way you move got me hypnotized," _**Colby O'Donis** "_What You Got"_

..ooOoo..

Selina stepped out of the limousine with a strappy black stiletto that glittered with a rhinestone buckle. Grinning cattily, she slid off of the slick leather seat and out the limousine door. Exiting the car, her heels sunk deliciously into the plush black carpet. Collecting her silk black clutch, Selina breezed past Alfred holding her door open to continue smiling at the crowd of paparazzi.

"Miss Kyle! Miss Kyle!"

"Did you get an invitation, or are you someone's date?"

"Wasn't that Mister Wayne's chauffeur?"

Selina's lips curled into a devilish smile and she shrugged a thin shoulder, glancing around her at the flashing cameras and striking a very vogue pose. The flashes refracted off of her extravagant necklace nearly blinding her and she tried not to blink too rapidly. _Be cool, be calm, Selina_, she told herself.

"Miss Kyle, your necklace, who's it from?"

Selina fingered the strand of emeralds around her neck. Three oval shaped emeralds hung on the finest gold chain that would hold their reasonable weight. Two lay over her prominent collarbones while the other rested just above the beginning of her sternum. With coordinating earrings that consisted of a gold stud in her ear and a fine gold chain that led to a dangling emerald she looked stunning in her viridian ensemble.

She sashayed over to the eager reporter and sent flirty looks at his camera, "I didn't buy it, so I really couldn't tell you," she purred.

The reporters gasped collectively, assuming she had stolen it.

"It was a gift," she clarified, grin mischievous again, "from Bruce Wayne."

The flashes started with a whole new frenzy and Selina laughed aloud before twiddling her fingers at the surrounding paparazzi and making her way to the awaiting doors of the gala.

The building was an extravagantly refurbished town hall that held a lot of balls and galas for Wayne Enterprises. The front door opened to merlot plush carpet that led to stairs down onto the marble ballroom floor where hundreds of people danced, laughed and drank champagne. The doors closed behind Selina and she let herself take in her surroundings. Emerald eyes ran over the ornate stairway, the ivory colored ballroom floor, the architecture of the building, the paintings adorning the burgundy painted walls with ivory columns. Some would call it gauche, Selina called it marvelous.

Walking down the stairs slowly, she eyed the Civil War era paintings that adorned the walls and with fleeting admiration took in the brush strokes and color use. A waiter in black slacks, shiny shoes and a white button down waited at the bottom step with a sterling silver tray of crystal champagne glasses, filled with the glittering liquid. Selina nodded her thanks and made her way through the crowd, recognizing some faces and blatantly ignoring others; of course these were some she had stolen from in the past.

"My, I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting you, beautiful lady,"

Selina glanced over her shoulder, feeling the cool slickness of her hair slide over her shoulder. Tonight, she had it in a braided knot that had been pinned to the right side of her neck, just below her ear. A very tall blonde man stood behind her, grinning lecherously and smoothing out his well manicured goatee. His light green eyes danced over her necklace and emerald gown.

"I'm Oliver Queen," he introduced himself, "And I'm the one throwing this party."

Selina smiled despite herself, he reminded her instantly of Jean Pierre but with a goatee and immediately she couldn't help but like him.

"Selina Kyle," she greeted, placing her clutch under her left arm and shaking his outstretched hand.

"Kyle, huh? You'll have to refresh me," he admitted with a boyish smile.

"I'm Bruce Wayne's date," she clarified and his eyes widened considerably, but so did his smile.

"Bruce's date? Now I gotta know how a guy like him landed a date as stunning as you!"

A waiter breezed by and Oliver snatched a champagne glass neatly from the outstretched tray. Selina sipped her own glass and studied the gold arrowheads that were his cufflinks. Emerald eyes danced up his frame and she tilted her head to the side. Something about his stance screamed déjà vu… ah, now she recognized it, he was one of the big goodie-two shoes, the Justice League. Tilting her head to the other side, Selina looked at his black ensemble except for his white tie, _must be a black sheep_.

"Oh, he has his charms, but a girl doesn't kiss and tell." Selina purred demurely.

Oliver laughed out loud, "You're catty, I like you. Bruce needs someone with a sense of humor, seeing as how he lacks one completely."

"I'm sure he just _loves_ you," she laughed, sipping on her champagne.

Shoving a hand into his pocket, Oliver Queen laughed heartily and then sipped his champagne, wincing. "It's a love-hate relationship,"

"I'm sure more of the latter knowing Bruce," she mused, swirling the content of her glass and watching the light bounce off of the constant stream of bubbles.

His light green eyes studied her and flickered to her necklace and earrings before going back to her eyes, "You seem to know him really well. I've known the man for a few years, but hell, I've got barely enough of 'the know' on him, just enough."

Selina shrugged, feeling the weight of his words, trying to test her.

"He's a private man, as I assume all billionaires are; yourself included, Mr. Queen."

"Touché."

"Ollie!"

The man jerked a few inches away from Selina and turned his head to the left, his face melting into an array of love and affection. Selina finished the dregs of her glass, watching his eyes dance on the woman who had called his name. Oliver Queen was so open, so true in his laughter…why couldn't Bruce be that way?

"Hey babe, lookin' good," Oliver told the petite blonde with a lecherous smile. Selina had a feeling he was too much of a ladies' man for his own good.

The blonde woman walked briskly up to Oliver and promptly attached herself to his arm, her periwinkle blue eyes glued to the man's much higher up face.

"Sorry I'm late. Work, you know?"

Ollie's blonde eyebrows furrowed, "Everything ended up okay though, I hope."

"Sure thing, Ollie," the much lighter blonde soothed.

"Well I'll be going. Nice to meet you Ollie," Selina rushed and made to walk away.

"How rude of me! Sorry about that! Let me introduce this fine addition to the party. Selina Kyle, this is Dinah Lance, a close friend of mine."

Emerald eyes studied the way the blonde's tiny hand tightened on the billionaire's bicep and became white knuckled. Mister Queen's crinkle eyed smile became slightly pained.

"Hello," the little blonde said without any friendliness, eyes screaming at Selina to get away from her man.

"Pleasure," Selina purred, eyes lit with amusement. "Well, as I said before, I must get going, got a date to find, you know!"

Dinah smiled triumphantly and pushed out her busty chest in the elegant black prom dress she wore, all proud of herself for intimidating the competition.

"Ollie," Selina purred, and reached out to graze the undercover hero's hand with a freshly manicured fingertip, "It was a pleasure chatting with you, and I hope we get the chance too again. Miss Lance,"

Light blue eyes hardened and the petite blonde glared ice daggers at Selina as she smiled charmingly. Tilting her head up, Selina looked down her nose at the shorter blonde and then made to turn away when a voice made her pause.

"Selina!"

Her heart fluttered and a smile lit her face, "Bruce!"

"Hey Selina, sorry I'm late. Queen! I see you met my date." Bruce's voice stayed jovial, but his electric blue eyes became hard and suspicious.

"Yep, and I gotta say Brucie, you're a lucky man to have landed a woman with such humor. She can teach you a couple of things,"

"Ha, ha, Queen." Bruce mock laughed, his hand trailing across Selina's pale shoulders. "Hey Oliver, can I talk with you elsewhere for a minute? Sorry Dinah, I'll bring him right back to you," Bruce said with a dazzling smile and then grabbed the blonde man's arm and hurried him away.

The women watched their dates go with soft looks in their eyes before turning to one another with blank faces.

"So, you're with Bruce."

"That I am," Selina purred and grabbed a waiter from the crowd. "Honey, I need a refresh and a glass for my friend."

Hurriedly her glass was replaced and champagne was thrust into the blonde's tiny hands.

"Thank you darling," Selina said dismissively and turned her back on the young man.

"So, are you serious with Bruce?" the blonde asked, eyes hard.

Selina's eyes flickered to the woman over the rim of her glass, "Maybe, what's it to you?"

The blonde shrugged, but it was an angry gesture, "Just curious."

"I assume you and Ollie are," Selina stated and her lips curled with satisfaction when the blonde seemed to stiffen at the pet name for her boyfriend.

"Yes," the blonde growled.

"How quaint." Selina mused, "Bruce and I are on and off again, always have been."

"So I've heard," Dinah said under her breath.

_So they're not above gossiping on that floating little soap-box of theirs... hm, like I should have expected anything different. _

The women stared at each other, assessing. Taking a deep breath, Selina continued.

"Where did you get that dress? It's simply…adorable." _Can we say, Goodwill?_ _Maybe that's too harsh…Dillards? Penney's?_

The petite woman tugged on the white ribbon wrapped about her tiny waist, tying her outfit to her date's. "I don't remember," the blonde said, suddenly embarrassed.

_That would be shame_, Selina mused.

"Well it's so cute on you, it fits Ollie's tux quite nicely. A little teenage, though."

Silently Selina chided herself, but she simply couldn't resist ruffling this girl's feathers, it was too much fun!

The blonde bristled, "Teenage, huh? Well you look a little _yellow_ in that dress of yours; I don't think green's your color, _darling_."

Selina paled and slowly reached up to touch her trembling jaw, but her eyes became hardened glass.

"Yellow?" she hissed quietly, "You little prepubescent, squawking… canary!"

Dinah smirked and crossed her arms over her chest, shaking her hair out haughtily. Then they heard Bruce and Oliver making their way back to their dates with fake laughter loud even in the buzzing crowd.

Selina sent one last hateful look at the blonde pest before turning to meet Bruce with a smile.

"Bruce," she greeted her date and they kissed cheeks sweetly.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," he said honestly and wrapped his arm around her waist, "So, you up for some dancing?"

"Maybe one, but I'd really like to talk to you Bruce," Selina said seriously, trying to catch his eye, but he was lost in his playboy world, eyeing the waiters carrying the champagne, sneaking winks at leggy models to keep up his image.

"Sure, what about?" he inquired minutes later, momentarily confusing his date.

"What about what? Oh! Just a little thing that's come up you see," she said smoothly, a hand rising to fiddle at the emerald hovering just above her cleavage.

"Okay, we'll talk," he said sincerely and led her farther away from the blonde couple.

..ooOoo..

"Do you know who that was?! That was that burglar! The Catwoman! What is he thinking?!" Dinah hissed.

"I figured," Oliver said disinterestedly.

"Ollie!" she hissed, tugging hard on his sleeve.

"What I get it! C'mon Di, didja see the way he looked at her? Of course that's _Selina_, he didn't even come close to looking at Diana like that."

Dinah paused and turned to glance over her shoulder at the retreating couple who laughed with dazzling white smiles at a private joke.

Scoffing, the blonde crossed her arms.

"She's still a criminal."

"And you're still a street fighter with a cute ass. Speaking of…" Dinah laughed, feeling his hand creep down the back of her dress. She reached and slugged her own on-and-off again boyfriend in the arm, "Ollie! Stop it!"

"Stop focusing on the Bat's love life and focus some on your own, deal?" Oliver asked with twinkling green eyes.

..ooOoo..

"I don't want to shake another smelly old aristocrat's hand, Bruce."

His electric blue eyes brightened and he laughed, "I know, but I just love seeing your face!"

She shot him a dryly amused look, "Remind me to take you to the next card game; I can't wait for you to shake _Jack's_ hand."

Bruce immediately sobered and she elbowed him lightly, "Lighten up Handsome, you'll frighten away all the snobs with that scowl."

He remained silent and they finished circling through the crowd and came to a stop at a champagne fountain.

"You need to tell your little blonde friends that they're way too obvious about their hero status," Selina quipped, swallowing the remains of her second glass and then set the crystal piece on a passing tray.

Bruce stiffened and shot a dirty look at the couple currently making out on the dance floor.

"Oh don't blame them, they didn't out themselves on purpose, I just recognize the posture and holier-than-thou air radiating off the little one."

A smile split his face and he struggled to return to his stony visage.

"So what did you want to talk about?" he inquired rolling his shoulders to shake some of the tension there.

"Curiosity killed the cat," Selina sing-songed, batting sooty lashes up at him.

"Hey, you were the eager one before. Let's hear it."

Her face suddenly fell from its catty mischief into tiredness, "How about after the gala?" she asked softly.

Bruce blinked, feeling an uncertainty begin to gnaw at his gut, "Selina-"

"Not here, Bruce."

His blue eyes studied her bejeweled ones, took in her weary brow and the fading remnants of her bruise, now just a shadow on her raven hairline.

He acquiesced with his silence, but then pulled her towards the dance floor, "C'mon, you owe me a dance," he called over the crowd as they plunged in.

"Owe you one?" she guffawed, "How many times did you play hooky leaving me to pick up all your lazy slack, eh Rich Boy? I've danced one too many waltzes by myself at your own parties, Bruce."

"So how many do I owe you?" he asked, pulling her towards him roughly before they began to sway.

"A lifetime's worth," she said breathlessly.

Bruce smiled softly, gazing into the eyes that bewitched his soul.

"I love you Selina," he spoke without realizing it, his only sign to himself was the way her eyes widened and her pupils constricted and then dilated.

He suddenly felt uncomfortable; saying it was something he had promised himself he would never say, not while she still led her questionable lifestyle. Saying it would be admitting it and he…he wasn't sure if he was ready to admit that his greatest weakness was a woman that challenged him to be something more than the cape and cowl, more than the persona he had created as Bruce Wayne. But…the words were said, and truth be told, they were nothing but true.

"I love you too, Bruce," she said softly, but her large eyes were sad.

With the slightest pressure of his hands at her back, she rose on her heels and met his lips halfway.

Then all hell broke loose.

..ooOoo..

**Author's Note: Bruce, Selina, Oliver and Dinah do not belong to me, but to wonderful awesome DC! Lucky *grumbles*….Please review! The next chapter will be up ****very**** quickly. Thanks to all those that have waited patiently and are still along for the ride.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"_I gotta do it,_

_I hate this part right here" _**The PussyCat Dolls** "_I Hate This Part_"

..ooOoo..

Their lips met and the explosions began. Not fireworks of passion, but actual eardrum bursting sounds of destruction and chaos. Bruce's head immediately shot up and Selina's fell to his chest as she sighed, closing her eyes. _How typical_.

"Alright, let's do it," she bemoaned resignedly and then moved towards the back of the building. She and Bruce cut easily and quickly around the outer edge of the stilling crowd as gunshots were fired into the ceiling.

"Let's see if Fate is on your side tonight, ladies and gents!"

Bruce's hand slackened in Selina's, "Harvey," he mourned.

"Hurry, before he starts killing people," Selina urged.

"Wait-Oliver-"

The raven haired couple paused and Bruce turned, quickly spotting his blonde haired team member who was also a head above the crowd. Selina watched Bruce's face as silent communication passed between the two.

"Okay, let's go," Bruce growled, and then he was holding her hand hard and they vanished into the shadows behind the fear struck crowd.

..ooOoo..

No lust filled glances were exchanged as Bruce hastily shed his clothes and Selina kept watch by the bathroom door for any wayward hostage or crazed gunman barging in to collect more victims.

"Coast is clear," she confirmed just as she heard the swish of the cape.

"Before you go-" she hissed and he remained still. Turning to face him, her heart fluttered once again as his eyes peered at her stonily through his cowl, "Go to the back of the building and take out what thugs he has stationed there. I'll disengage the alarm at the back door and then we can start getting people out."

He remained silent, but he was listening.

"But I need something sharp," she continued and outstretched her hand. He fiddled with the belt at his waist and then a black bat-a-rang was pressed into her waiting palm.

"Thanks," she murmured, but by then the door was already hissing closed and she was alone.

Taking a deep breath, she made her way out the door and crept back into the main room. Quickly, she darted to a sizeable island that had been constructed near the back of the building. Four sided and rising nine feet into the air, it provided more than enough cover while also shielding the back doors from sight if one were at the front of the building. On the burgundy painted sides hung four of the largest paintings in the building, each one depicting a certain important figure during the Civil War, the one facing the majority of the ballroom was Abraham Lincoln. The exit sign was alight within the shadows provided by the darker back section of the ballroom.

Selina continued forward towards the sign, eyes following the intricate weave of insulated wires that trailed almost seamlessly from the bottom of the exit sign to hug the frame of the door. Emerald eyes studied each thick, white tube within which housed hidden wires and then she made her decision.

Standing at the door, she nimbly plucked three particularly promising looking strands and used the switch blade to carefully cut the white tubing around the wire. Looking at the three black wires within, Selina weighed her options silently, but quickly.

_A, B or C…hm hm hm_

Standing back, Selina eyed the height of the exit sign above the door and cursed her small stature. It was always best to cut the wire as close to the source as possible, but she wasn't nearly as tall as Bruce who would have been within easy reach of her ideal incision spot. Stretching, she paused with a hand in mid air at the sound of light footsteps behind her.

"Trying to escape?"

Selina rolled her eyes in the darkness, "Actually no, just doing your job, it seems."

"What job would that be?"  
"Getting people out _alive_."

"Smooth talking for a known criminal," the blonde woman, Dinah, hissed.

Looking over her shoulder, Selina glared with slitted eyes at the newcomer, "Are you back here for a reason, or just to be a pain in my ass?" she growled.

"I'm here to figure out a way to get people out," the blonde retorted.

"Oh well, me too, imagine that. That's what I said earlier you idiot."

"What's the plan then, huh?"

"No time, Harvey is bound to snap soon, just give me a boost," Selina hurried and dropped her clutch to the floor and kicked off her heels.

Silence answered her.

"Well?!" she hissed, emerald eyes flashing in the darkness.

The blonde hurried forward, hiked her dress up to her thighs, and then knelt with hands low and fingers intertwined.

"Let's do it."

Selina put one foot into the surprisingly steady grip of the badly concealed hero and hiked up her own dress before pushing down on her foot, "Okay, now."

Steadily she was raised and the Catwoman braced one bare foot carefully against the blonde's nearest shoulder and reached. Truth be told she was surprised, the petite woman seemed to have no issues lifting someone her own weight and maintaining her balanced, crouched position.

_When in doubt, always choose C,_ Selina thought to herself as she identified the insulated strand and set to cutting through its thick covering. Gunfire cracked through the air and both women stiffened.

"Ollie," the blonde murmured and her grip became unsteady and loose.

"Focus!" hissed the Catwoman as she scrambled to carefully grasp the revealed wire in slightly trembling fingertips.

The blonde gripped Selina's foot painfully to focus herself and the thief inhaled deeply just as she sliced cleanly through the wire emerging from just under the exit sign. The light went out and she exhaled in relief.

"You did that on a pure guess, didn't you?" came the blonde's eerily monotone voice.

"Skilled deduction," Selina lied smoothly and hopped off the tiny callused hands.

Dinah scoffed in doubt and then smoothed out her dress as Selina stepped into her heels.

"Well, here we go," the Catwoman sighed and carefully eased the door open with nary a doubt in her mind, _lie lie lie_.

No alarm sounded and the sight of other gunmen tied to a flagpole with thick braided wire made Selina smile.

"Now we get the sheep out of here,"

"The what?"

"Uh, nothing, let's do this hero thing you all love," Selina declared. Dinah glared at Selina as they moved back into the building. The thief flashed a white smile in the darkness, "You give yourselves away," she offered as an explanation and they moved forward, leaving the back door ajar.

..ooOoo..

"Mr. Queen, do you feel lucky?"

Oliver swallowed, reigning in his instinct to take the barrel pressed to the underside of his chin, twist it from the villain's grasp while simultaneously breaking his wrist. But he had an image to keep, an identity to hide so he did none of these things.

"You must know we have a lot of money, take our cash and jewels, but let everyone go unharmed," Oliver pleaded, wondering where the hell Bruce was.

Movement at the back of the room rippled in his peripheral vision and he quickly turned his eyes to the two women creeping back into the quietly weeping and fearful crowd. Dinah caught his quick glance and nodded sharply. Oliver felt some of the tension leave his shoulders, and then quickly returned his attention to the disfigured man before him.

Quietly Selina and Dinah plucked some of the elderly from the back of the crowd and ushered them silently to the back of the building as all attention was drawn to the billionaire with the gun at his throat.

"It seems fate has already been kind enough to give you wealth, let's see if she wants to spare your life too," the scarred man growled gutturally and then made an attempt to suck in the drool that was leaking out of his drooping lower lip. Oliver watched with disgusted silence as the thug raised his left arm, the one clad in the white half of the tuxedo he wore and wiped away the thick strand of mucus from his mouth. The man mumbled to himself with a voice distorted like no other the Green Arrow had heard before. One half sounded like any regular man, but the underlying and overpowering bestiality of the other half was chilling. Oliver eyes were drawn to the tight disfigured fist within which held something the villain hadn't yet revealed. Distantly, Ollie wondered if what was held within that monstrous appendage was something more disastrous than the steady gun in the other normal hand.

Fingers uncurled and the Green Arrow glimpsed the coin within and almost laughed out loud in relief. Nimbly, the distorted fingers maneuvered the coin and suddenly the man's dexterous thumb was flipping the coin into the air. As it spun, Oliver watched with rapt fascination as the twin visages of a woman spun revealing one side that had a slash through the woman's face.

Suddenly Oliver began to feel very nervous about that coin as it began its descent, really it was just a coin…it was ridiculous…but he was. The villain outstretched his hand, caught the currency and then placed it on his opposite forearm.

"Hmm…you live to see another day Mister Queen. Now…how about you, Mister Fox."

The gun was withdrawn from under Oliver's chin and the scarred man swaggered to the trembling silver haired man. As he walked, the scarred man flipped the coin and Ollie took the moment to assess the five men standing behind him barring the escape through the front door.

"I guess you lose, Lucius," caught his ear and the sound of a hammer being pulled back.

"Harvey! Darling!"

The scarred man froze momentarily and suddenly Selina was at the bottom step next to Lucius.

"Selina," the villain grumbled, "What are you doing here? Did I interrupt a job?" he ended with a dry laugh, but his gun hadn't wavered from its aim at the man's head.

"No no, I was actually invited to this shin-dig because of a… an acquaintance, but now you've gone and scared him to bits!"

"Cats have nine lives right? Maybe you're willing to lend him one of yours if fate decides against him."

"Oh, I'm sure he won't need it," Selina said with a bedazzling smile.

The man's ugly mouth twisted into an even uglier frown, "Let's see what fate decides then, hm? And don't think I've forgotten about you Mister Fox, you're next after I teach the Cat a lesson about Fate."

A dark shadow swept over the front glass doors a moment before the glass came shattering in with Batman close behind and taking out two gunmen with a flurry of moment. In the commotion, Oliver, hoping everyone's attention was sufficiently diverted, sprinted to the gunman nearest to himself and grabbed the barrel of his semiautomatic and wrenched it from his grasp. Taking the gun in both hands Oliver quickly and forcefully hit the lackey in the back of the head. As the man dropped to the floor, the billionaire quickly disassembled the gun, taking out the clip and tossing it over his back into a corner and then throwing the empty rifle far away from the fallen man's grasp.

..ooOoo..

With all of the gunmen's attention focused on Batman wiping the floor with them, Selina was urgently and roughly pushing people towards the back exit. Though the front entrance was now clear of men with guns, anyone daring to run through it to safety might actually get caught in the crossfire of the remaining two gunmen and Two Face.

"Go! Go! Go!" she hissed as the crowd dissipated out the back. Turning to see if there were anymore left behind, she found Lucius still frozen at her side.

Pinching his arm she growled, "Come on Fox, get a move on."

"What?! Oh, yes, right…" he coughed and swiveled to begin his escape.

"No! FATE HAS DECIDED!" Harvey roared, swinging around to point his gun at the running business man. Selina's head rocketed back and forth before she sprinted forward and pushed Bruce's peer with all her might down to the floor.

Snarling, crazed eyes shifted from the fallen and cowering Lucius to Selina who stood slowly, eyes similar to those of a deer caught in the headlights.

_Oh shit._

Harvey roared in frustration; _he flipped the coin and now he absolutely had to go through with it_, "How many lives do _you_ have left, Selina?"

Batman barreled into Two Face from the left and as they skidded across the shining floor the hero slammed his fist down onto Harvey's wrist with a loud crack. Two Face's fingers spasmed and the gun clattered out of his grip.

..ooOoo..

Selina felt the urge to simultaneously laugh and throw-up as Harvey's mutilated face kissed marble as Bruce restrained him roughly. She liked to think it was because her fellow villain had pointed a gun at her and Bruce had been afraid she'd die…

For just a moment Selina smiled, and then the world shifted around her. Swaying, her eyes became confused, _Wha?_

"Hey, you all right there little lady?"

As her world began to spin, very much akin to a flushing toilet, Selina recognized the swirl of colors that was Oliver Queen, the undercover hero at her side.

"I'm, oh…I'm goin' down," she declared with a slur.

He dove for her right as she felt her legs give way.

..ooOoo..

Batman looked up from tying Harvey's hands forcefully behind his back only to fall short. There was Selina, looking painfully frail and draped elegantly over Oliver's curved arms. The blonde man looked as stunned as Bruce felt.

Inside his chest he felt the splinter in his heart that had begun when Harvey had pointed the gun at Selina further crack into a full fissure.

_Something was wrong_.

..ooOoo..

Selina awoke to fingers threading through her hair and her head pillowed in a lap full of minutely twitching muscle. Cracking open her eyes, electric blue was the first thing she saw and she sighed happily, "Bruce."

"Hey tiger," he greeted with a strained, but relieved smile.

As she became more aware of her surroundings she realized that they were still in the ballroom and they were resting on a cushioned bench off the side of the floor. Detectives and police were milling about taking statements.

"Where'd you go?" she asked automatically in case any of the uniforms were listening.

His face melted into a sheepish, fake, grin.

"I went to the bathroom, the shrimp didn't agree with me. I missed the whole thing!"

It was so smoothly told that she knew right away it was a lie, but had it been anyone but her, anyone that didn't know Bruce like she did they would have just been suckered into his lie.

"Damn shrimp," she laughed weakly.

His face remained sheepish, but his eyes became worried.

"You played hero again," he noted.

"So I did."

"You fainted," he pressed on, insistence behind his voice, the steel will of the Batman.

"I haven't eaten in awhile," she said nonchalantly.

His eyebrows drew together, "How long?"

"Ummmm….yesterday." _Five saltines counts right?_ _But other than that…_

"We'll go to dinner," he said firmly.

She thought of the night before, the pain. "No thanks, I'm really not hungry."

"Selina," he admonished sharply.

"I'll watch you eat," she continued cheerfully, but now she felt the moment pressing on her heart and she was becoming a coward. _Just let it go Handsome; just let me have this one_.

"You didn't eat at DiMaggio's either," he suddenly recalled.

_Damnit Bruce_.

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and then opened them again. She'd come back to Gotham for this, she'd been pestering him for days…

"I have something to tell you Bruce, that thing I wanted to talk about later."

He nodded and began stroking her hair again.

_How could she do this to him?_

"Bruce,"

"Are you leaving Gotham again?" he asked monotonously.

Selina shook her head as her hand sought his own which was resting against her hip, "No, I'm staying…at least for now, that might change."

She squeezed his hand.

"Selina-"

"Bruce, I have cancer."

For Selina if felt like years were passing during his silence and his hand had frozen on her hair.

"It's pancreatic and the oncologist says I have five months, but…that was a couple of weeks ago. I came back to tell you that I loved you. And I do…I do love you Bruce and I'm so, so sorry."

..ooOoo..

**Author's Note: All characters belong to DC and I hope Two Face wasn't too OC. Sorry it took me so long, but now that these last two chapters have been written everything will progress quite smoothly. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"_You can understand_

_How I could just_

_Kill a man" _**Charlotte Sometimes**_"How I Could Just Kill a Man"_

..ooOoo..

_A little less than two years ago, Selina had left Gotham and she had been determined that it was for good. _

_At the time, she and Bruce had just broken up, again._

..ooOoo..

"Selina, you can't keep living this double life, you have to give up your thieving! I refuse to be in a relationship with a criminal!

"Double life?! Are you serious, Bruce? Really? You are the KING of double lives! If I've told you once, I've told you a _thousand_ times: when you give up Batman I'll give up Catwoman. Unlike you, I don't _need_ my costume, Bruce! As long as you put on the cowl and cape, I'll put on my suit. And I'm a criminal? Ha! I have a record, believe me, I know, but I haven't stolen anything in months Bruce, _months_. Do you realize that after the first couple of pieces the only reason I _did_ steal was to get your attention? And it worked, didn't it? When I'm not in the costume, I barely see you, but when I'm in it, God knows you stick to me like glue. And you're a vigilante for God's sake! A hero, yes, I know, blah blah blah, but the city you protect has deemed you a vigilante. A vigilante, someone who acts _outside_ the law! Most of the time the police have orders to arrest you on sight! I love you Bruce, I really do, but this bullshit 'I'm a hero and you're a criminal' card you keep pulling is really pissing me off."

"I save _lives_ Selina, you steal _cat antiques_. At least the villains out there that I put behind bars have a screw loose, what's your reason for putting on a mask, huh? As far as I can tell, you're not a psychopath and you're definitely not a clinical kleptomaniac; do you really do it just to get my attention? There are other ways, _legal_ ways to get my attention."

"How am I supposed to get your attention when all you care about is being Batman! Huh? Explain it to me, Bruce; go ahead, try and dig yourself out of this giant bat shaped hole that you've dug for yourself! You're not Bruce Wayne, face it, you're Batman, that's how you even identify your own self. You're not Thomas and Martha's son anymore; you're a man fighting for the sake of the goddamn mission!"

"I am Batman _and_ Bruce Wayne, damnit! And you're Selina Kyle, Catwoman, thief extraordinaire!"

"And you can't tell me you love me just because I stole things? You loved that Talia Al Ghul chick, didn't you? Her father tried to wipe out the world and hell, she was along for the ride, but did that stop you from jamming your tongue down her throat? DID IT?! Let's face it Bruce, you have no problems sleeping with me, dating me, but when it comes to committing to anything besides the mission that leaves me with the short end of the stick, doesn't it? I'm tried of this Bruce, I'm not doing it anymore!"

"Fine! Go! But all I'm asking is for you to give up crime, Selina. Is it that unreasonable?"

"Keep hiding behind your mask Bruce, it's not going to make anything of what I just said any less true."

..ooOoo..

_She'd been in LA for an animal rights protest when she saw the paper. Selina had just grabbed one of God's greatest gifts, aka a steaming cup of espresso and was breezing by a newsstand when a headline caught her eye._

"_Bruce Wayne, Billionaire Prince steps out with Gotham Commissioner's Daughter"_

_She had stopped dead on the sidewalk, her cup of caffeine nearly falling out of her suddenly weak fingers. Never had any of Bruce's flings; except for his marriage, stabbed her heart so painfully. Barbara Gordon… that snot nosed teen that Dick had always been head over heels for, the Batgirl. _

_In a haze of pain and anger her actions had been hasty, revenge was screaming to be taken. She'd hopped on the soonest flight to Blüdhaven and cancelled all of her appointments for the day._

_Hours later, she was at the original Boy Wonder's door, dressed in a killer little black dress and shining red stiletto heels. She was prepared to break hearts as hers had been broken and have hot, angry sex with a man she didn't love in that way. _

_When Dick had opened the door, his eyes were red and sunken in, his breath reeking of alcohol. Something in her fell at the sight of his disheveled appearance, he looked like he'd aged ten years since she last saw him. His eyes had traveled down her lasciviously dressed form and silently he had stepped back and let her in._

_After he had shut the door, they stared at each other in silence as the minutes passed by. _

'_I loved her…how could he'? Dick had sobbed brokenly._

'_I don't know,' she had whispered and felt tears on her cheeks. Yes, they'd broken up, but to go to Barbara…his adopted son's long time crush…Together they had sat on his floor, polished off a full bottle of bourbon and then made their way through some Jack Daniels. With her head on his shoulder and his head on hers, they had commiserated in their misery and cried into their drinks. _

_The next morning she left Dick sprawled across his bed and made her way to Gotham, prepared to give Bruce and his little tart a piece of her mind. She'd called Wayne Enterprises on the taxi ride to Gotham to inquire about Mister Wayne's schedule and was delighted to hear that by the time she'd be getting into town Bruce would be leaving a brunch with his associates._

_Outside of the upscale café and bakery she'd made a scene that he'd be sure to remember._

_Approaching the building she saw Alfred waiting in the Rolls and gave him a curt nod, his eyebrows had risen, but he'd made no move to intervene as the scene unfolded. She'd slapped Bruce, called him horrible scalding names and tried to keep herself level headed, but it was to no avail._

'_He's your son, Bruce, for God's sake, how could you? I thought you had a heart, a small one, but one all the same but I guess I was wrong. You're such a bastard! How could you do that to Richard?! How could you do this to me!?' she'd screamed, perfectly done makeup running down her haggard face. _

_Selina had hailed a taxi as he stood their stricken and abashed in front of the café surrounded by his associates and a small crowd. She had the taxi take her to the condo she still owned and grabbed the spare Cat suit she stashed there. That night she'd set out for the sole purpose of running into Dick's wayward girlfriend and it hadn't taken long._

_She'd found her on a roof scouting the east end of Gotham, most likely waiting for her new sugar daddy. _

'_You little slut,' Selina had hissed, 'How could you do this to Dick? With Bruce?!'_

'_You're just jealous,' the red head had sneered just before Selina had launched herself at the little twerp. _

_The little girl had actually thought she could overpower the Catwoman; stupid twit didn't get the fact that Selina played nice with his stooges when the Bat was around, but this time it was different. After thoroughly kicking Batgirl's ass and leaving her at the Bat signal for him to find, Selina had squatted down to stare at the battered face of the young woman._

_Licking her cracked lip and rolling her aching jaw Selina had sneered at the dazed woman, 'Stupid little girl, you've sullied your father's good name, his honor and broken the heart of a good man who loved you more than anything. You've stepped between a father and his son and proved yourself to be a worthless piece of trash. You aren't even worthy to be a piece of gum on that boy's shoe.'_

_Then she'd left, but two weeks later found her in Gotham again, strictly on business and on a date with a stupid man who was proving to be merely a distraction from her hectic life. They were eating at a small table, him droning on and on about who knows what when suddenly he was making choking sounds. Selina looked up from her pasta to see the man staring at someone behind her, sighing she had glanced back and then returned to her food._

'_Selina?'_

_She continued to ignore him so he moved to her side and stood there unmoving._

'_B-Bruce Wayne!' her idiotic date had guffawed and Selina sighed._

'_What do you want?' she'd droned and her date had stared at her incredulously._

'_I…um, can we talk somewhere private?' he'd asked, the most uncomfortable she'd ever heard him and if she hadn't still been so mad at him she'd have laughed._

'_Nope.'_

'_Selina-'_

'_If you gotta say something Bruce, just say it and leave.'_

'_Dick…Richard…he isn't talking to me and neither is Alfred,' Bruce had admitted softly._

_Selina had stood, grabbed her purse and walked away with Bruce following her every step. Moments later her date scrambled up behind her and placed his hand on her waist as if she still wanted him near her. She'd rolled her eyes at the idiocy of men and then looked up at Bruce disinterestedly. His eyes were burning holes into the man's hand on her waist._

'_If Dick and Alfred won't talk to you, neither will I," she'd sniffed and then pulled the man away to the valet where his car was waiting._

_A month after that she received a call._

'_You can stop shunning him now,' Dick chuckled amusedly._

'_Have you?' she responded immediately._

_He was silent then, ' I'm…getting there.'_

'_Whatever you say, Little Bird.'_

'_Thank you Selina, seriously. I don't know... just…thanks,' he'd said solemnly and then they'd hung up. _

_But he and Bruce hadn't really begun mending bridges until a year later and even then it was evident things would never be the same between them. _

..ooOoo..

At the present, Catwoman in full regalia emerged from the shadows of one of the buildings of Gotham's skyline and approached the newest Robin as he sat swinging his legs off the ledge.

It had been three days since she'd seen or heard from Bruce since he had stormed out of the gala after her news.

"Hello Little Bird," she purred and Tim Drake turned with a smile, "Hey Selina."

"Where's the Bat?" she inquired and sat next to him.

"Hiding from you," the young boy said automatically, "But I don't know why."

She smiled ruthfully and swung her legs over the ledge to mimic his position.

"Wonder why," she mused though she knew exactly why.

"I don't know, I've been waiting a long ass-" he cut himself off and looked at her meekly through his mask, "Sorry."

"Oh come on, kid," Selina scoffed, "Like I'd scold you for language. Seriously, my mouth is filthy: ass, shit, damn, hell, etcetera," she declared proudly into the night and Tim laughed beside her. Smiling, she reached out and ruffled his hair and he grinned at her in a way that made her heart ache. He was so different from how Dick had been at that age. If it had been the original he would've blushed, scowled and then smacked her hand away. But not this kid, he wasn't like Dick had been, full of sorrow and angst, striving to get out of Bruce's shadow instead of Tim who hung on the man's every word.

Selina stood and stretched, feeling tired, sick and short of breath. Looking back down at Tim she smiled, "Well tell the Bat I was around, but don't wait around for him much longer. School night I assume," she ended with a wink.

"Sure Selina!"

"Later kid," she breathed and bent to brush a kiss across his forehead before going back the way she had come, disappearing into the shadows.

Tim frowned as he turned back around; not liking the sad look in her eyes that Bruce was _always_ responsible for. Minutes later the sound of a cape swooshed behind him.

"Ready?" the Batman graveled.

"Sure," Tim piped, jumping to his feet, "Selina stopped by," he mentioned offhandedly.

Batman's shoulders stiffened, "Hn," he grunted and Tim rolled his eyes as they shot off their grappling guns and swung into the night.

..ooOoo..

As the end of her first month came to a close Selina stood on her balcony and looked into the Gotham night, waiting. She sipped a glass of water, trying to wash away the bitter taste of the supplements she had just swallowed.

Would he ever forgive her?

Sighing, she turned back inside and made sure the directions she had written for Leslie Thompkins were still resting on the counter in clear view. She just needed to get away from Gotham once more before she came here to hole up with her babies and die peacefully…but alone.

"I'll be back soon my darlings; I just have one last place I'd like to visit." Selina told the upturned faces as they blinked at her with blank looks. Isis wound around her ankles and she bent to lovingly pick up her beloved companion and cuddle her.

..ooOoo..

Two days later found Selina standing atop the Eiffel Tower, ebony hair twisting in the slight breeze as she looked down at beautiful Paris below; heart aching, she thought about the way her clothes were beginning to hang. She probably looked like a hobo…

Paris had always been her favorite city; she had only ever stayed in Gotham for one man. She had lived here for a couple of years with Jean Pierre way back when, when the master and apprentice thieves had been hop-skipping across Europe.

Italy, Greece, London, St. Petersburg, but Paris had always been her favorite.

She had hoped maybe one day after marriage and the like, she and her dashing husband would buy a chateau here; maybe they could use it as a summer getaway, take the children and one day retire there.

Ah, but it wasn't meant to be.

Selina let out a sigh which was lost to the wind before she felt a familiar warmth at her back. She had just wanted to escape and low and behold he had followed her, _go figure_. Selina didn't know if she could stand under the weight of another let down, yet another abandonment by the man she loved, would always love.

Slowly she turned and faced him, looking unbearably handsome in his black turtleneck and slacks. Catwoman smiled despite herself and leaned back against the railing.

"You found me," she teased, like she had wanted to be found and wrapped her chenille duster tighter around herself. Her thin ankles were beginning to feel weak and shaky in her knee-high heeled boots.

With hands in his pockets, Bruce leaned forward, head downcast, but his bright blue eyes found hers.

"You wouldn't see me," she whispered.

"I was a coward," he rumbled.

"Come back with me," he said suddenly, "I have the best doctors waiting," the Batman pleaded, reaching to cup her pale cheek.

Selina smiled against his hand, "You didn't fly them over too? Somehow I'm disappointed," she teased, but his grave face fell further.

"Bruce I was teasing," she quickly began, cursing her foolishness.

"Why?" he croaked aloud, and she blinked in surprise.

The grief in his voice, it was overwhelming, "Why what?" she whispered, emerald orbs wide.

"Why didn't you get help sooner?"

She smiled then, suddenly relaxed, "Oh Bruce,"

The taller man stiffened at her tone, "Selina! You could have, you didn't have…don't have to-"

She silenced him with a gloved finger to his sensual lips; with her eyes upon them she spoke, "Bruce I'm dying. I've accepted it and now it's your turn."

Her regretful tone was met with his, unforgiving as stone, "No, we're going home and you're seeing the best doctors in medicine."

Selina knew that tone and so she smiled and said "Okay," giving up without a fight as he enveloped her tightly. Bruce buried his face in her lush hair, smelling its sweet fragrance.

"Are you afraid?" his voice shook.

"I've cried my tears for myself," she admitted and he stiffened, but she cuddled close, inhaling his scent.

"You cried?" he sounded strangled.

"Yes," she said with a frown into his chest, "I do cry, I _am_ human. But now if I cry…" she trailed off and stepped back. Raising a hand to his quivering face she stroked his unblemished skin, mesmerized, "I cry for you. You'll be lost without me," she half joked and he hugged her so tight she almost feared he would crush her.

"Selina," he grieved into her hair.

"Bruce," she sighed and feathered her fingers through his.

"Marry me," he whispered, pleading.

"Of course," she answered confidently and then began to cry.

..ooOoo..

**Author's Note: All characters belong to DC and I have major character/plot envy. I won't be able to update for awhile, but no worries, I have the rough draft for chapter 8 already in the works. I hope everyone isn't too mad at me for the wait and I can't wait to see what you think!**

**EDIT: It has been brought to my attention that I implied something that I didn't mean too. Selina did NOT sleep with Richard, merely dragged his hung-over drunk butt onto his bed and left him there to sleep it off. Otherwise, no dirty stuff went on between them, that would be ew. Sorry for messing with people's heads, it really wasn't my intention...._this time_, hehe.**


End file.
